Reliving Pain
by ViceHectic
Summary: They say you can take the soldier out of the war, but never take the war out of the soldier. Having experienced a war to last a life time and being reborn into a world of peace throws the soldier off completely. In a previous life when she was to be killed on sight, now male, he fights to live the normal life with the tennis players around him. Male OC. Some mature content later.
1. Prologue

"The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war." - Douglas MacArthur

* * *

 _Fuck._

 _This hurts._

I watched with hollow eyes as my comrades barely glanced at me, stepping over me and into my blood that slowly leaked out of my wounds. I hoarsely gasped for breath, croaking, my throat itching as I let out a silenced scream. Not of scream of pain. A scream of frustration.

I had a bullet in my shoulder and in my thigh and I was slowly losing blood.

I looked up to the sunset orange sky and sighed.

What a shame. I had survived for these long years and in our presumably last raid, I was dying.

I regret it. I promised to live. I promised to see that face on the other side.

The orange slowly started to fade as black blotched my vision.

I promised to live with my dying will.

* * *

I awoke to the cries of a wailing male as he kneeled by the side of a pale woman, she looked exhausted and sweaty, but she was beautiful. A beautiful voice drifted into my ears, a voice that sounded too good to be true. I stared at the woman wide eyed as she trailed off, her beautiful voice growing weaker and her beautiful silver eyes dulling. A loud long beep filled the room.

The man's wails had stopped and as I saw the horrified expression on his tan face, I realized she was dead.

A gasp left my mouth and I felt tears running down my face, wails leaving my mouth.

I didn't know it at the time, but I had seen my new mother die right before my eyes from childbirth.

* * *

So it's been awhile since I've posted pretty much anything on . That doesn't mean I haven't been writing though.

This is a story I thought of a while ago and have been continuously writing over the years. I noticed that our little community has been dying out and wanted to post this, if only to rave about Prince of Tennis.

 **A quick explanation of this story would be that** a war-torn soldier has passed away in her previous world and has been reincarnated into the world of Prince of Tennis, quite honestly the most laughable and complete opposite of her old world as a male. With his knowledge of the world he immerses himself into tennis and plans to live his normal life surrounded by characters he's only read about in stories. Quickly, however, his past catches up with him, and everyone begins to act wary because of it.


	2. 1: Realization

"Mamoru? Where are you?"

I lifted my head up from my book, hearing footsteps coming down the steps, "Here." I replied in a bored tone.

A man who stood at six foot entered the living room, wearing a pristine black suit and a sky blue button up shirt underneath with a plain black skinny tie, "Your aunt and uncle are coming over," he stated as he distractedly fixed the silver watch on his wrist with his non-dominant hand.

I tilted my head, trying to remember the woman and man who were my aunt and uncle, "The woman who gave me the toy truck?"

He laughed, seeing the slight disgust on my face, "Yes, my sister. She and my brother in law are going on a trip and we're taking care of their child."

I raised an eyebrow, "They're leaving behind a child that's barely a few months old?"

He scoffed and gave me a knowing look, "I've left you behind for a whole 24 hours and nothing happened."

I stared at him, "You are aware that I was barely one right?"

He waved a finger, "It was a few days after your birthday," he corrected.

I sighed as I leaned back into my chair, returning to my psychology book. That man with the dark black slightly wavy hair and dark eyes that sparkle with amusement, is Raiden, my father.

My new father.

I clearly died. I remember my last life clearly, but I was reborn into a whole other world, a world without a war. But with my rebirth came the death of my mother, Fuyumi. So, I decided to make child raising easier for my father, by making it seem like I'm some sort of genius.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making my father jump, "Ooh! They're here!"

I sighed as he ran to greet them, sometimes I swear he's gay, or bi seeing how he married my mother.

As I stood up I played with my fluffy ash brown hair, dwelling on my sort of predicament.

In my past life, I was a woman, but in this life, I am a male. It could be weird going through life like this, I thought as I greeted my aunt and uncle formally, but all the worries I had had washed away with new ones as I stared at my little cousin, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

I knew of Prince of Tennis, my old father had loved it and owned the whole series before books were burned in the streets and were deemed illegal during the war. He had just as much died when the books burned in the flames, but I had read the whole series before the law came to be. That was years ago however, I wasn't confident in my memory.

But my main concern was how I got into a manga.

"Mamo-nii!"

I turned to see a small five year old running up to me. I gave her a small smile as I picked her up, "Hey Saku, how was practice with grandma?"

Sakuno smiled and enthusiastically explained her match with the mother of Sakuno's father. I was currently at her house in Tokyo, playing tennis with the famous coach. Sakuno pulled away from me and said something about having to go potty.

I looked after the young girl wearing a small tennis skirt and a polo shirt.

 _She doesn't even remember her parents._

I remembered my aunt and uncle because of my adult mind, but Sakuno wouldn't be able to recognize them in a picture because they died in a plane crash coming back to Tokyo when she was just a few months old.

"Kirigaya Mamoru!"

I turned my head to see an old woman wearing a dark pink jumpsuit standing on a tennis court. She pointed her racket at me, "It's your turn!" She called, grinning as she put the racket down, "And just because you're seven doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

I sighed and I adjusted my tennis bands before picking up a plain black racket, "Of course, Obaa-san."

 _Well_ , I thought to myself, _at least I'll have a rather calm life in this world._

* * *

I plan on updating in small chapters and somewhat frequently just to get the ball moving, this is just normal life so far.


	3. 2: School Again

"Why are you here kid?" I looked down from the guns on display and looked the owner in the eye, "Ol' Raiden isn't here so why are you here?"

I bowed my head in greeting to the old man, "Nice to see you again, Nakamura-san."

He sighed and ruffled his still black hair, the wrinkles on his face becoming obvious as the frown left his face, "Geez kid, you know you aren't allowed here without an adult, right?"

I gave him a curious look, "Are you not an adult?"

He sighed again and put his head into his hand. He seemed to think for a second before looking at me, "Alright kid, let me make you a deal," he pulled a simple 9mm pistol off the wall and held it in his hand, "If you can hit a target with this gun after one round, I'll let you shoot around here, and don't worry about your Father, he'll be fine with it once I talk to him about it." He gave me a questioning look, "How about it kid?"

I stared at him for a second before nodding happily.

* * *

I stood on a platform that was tall enough to make my chest higher than the counter, headphones over my ears and goggles over my eyes. I numbly let the old man direct me and got me ready, before setting me off.

I rolled my head slightly before locking my arms, getting ready for the kick back. I let out a deep breath, and shot six consecutive bullets, each time letting the gun go over my head slightly with the recoil.

I set the gun down and started to breathe again as the target was wheeled closer to us.

Nakamura-san gasped in surprise, seeing four non-fatal shots on the design of the body.

A smirk crawled up my face, "Sir?"

He stared at me before letting out a barking laugh, "You're one hell of a kid, aren't you kid?" he said, ruffling my hair with his large hand.

I scowled slightly and started to run away, "Not the hair, Nakamura-san!"

* * *

"So, boya, where are you going to middle school?"

I shifted under the gaze of my grandmother as four envelopes were placed in front of me.

The school I had gone to for primary school didn't exactly have a middle school that was good enough for my education standards. I hand long decided beforehand that I was not going to the middle school nearby.

One of the perks of being a kid with an adult mind is that you don't really have to study for anything again and you're at the top of your class. One of the cons is that you get invitations from schools and you don't know where to go. Especially when you have a demon grandma staring at you with narrowed eyes.

I had received many invitations from schools but some of them were from schools that didn't exactly fit my standards, were too far, or both.

But I had narrowed it down to Rikkaidai, Seigaku, Hyotei, and Shitenhouji.

I glanced at my grandmother and then looked at the envelopes again.

I sighed and pushed away the Shitenhouji and Seigaku invitation.

She gawked at me, "What? Why not Seigaku?!" I winced inwardly at her question, but I didn't blame her, she was a coach and a teacher at the school.

I played with my hair, showing my frustration, "Because of Syuusuke, Eiji, Shuichiro, and Kunimitsu. They'd all dote over me."

She frowned deeper but just gestured to the two remaining envelopes without a word.

I looked back at them and started to weigh my options. I could be stuck with the winning team for consecutive years who were all childish but also on a peg they couldn't get off of. But I could also be stuck with an egoistic team captain and an erratic group of rich kids.

I pushed the Hyotei Academy invitation away.

Grandmother looked at me with a curious look but I ignored it as I stated, "This is my final decision, I will be going to Rikkaidai."

Grandmother let out a sigh but just nodded, "I'll let them know."

* * *

I entered the gates to Rikkaidai, my school bag and tennis bag in hand. My dull silver eyes looking the school over.

"YOSH! I'LL BECOME A REGULAR ON THE TENNIS TEAM!"

I turned to the gate and sighed. I forgot that the poor boy had done this to himself.

"Hehe, someone seems excited."

I turned my head slightly, recognizing the voice, seeing a flash of blue hair.

"Who is he to declare that, especially while dirtying school property, tarundoru!" a cap wearing second year exclaimed.

The blue haired teen turned to the brown haired one, "What is his name?"

The closed eye brown haired teen looked the kid over, "80% chance he is insignificant to us."

"Even so, his name Yanagi."

I opened my mouth to speak, my plain dull voice that wasn't too high or too low answered, "Kirihara Akaya."

I could feel their gaze on me but I just took one more glance at the boy who was being scolded, and walked away.

* * *

My guilty pleasure is Rikkaidai. They're my favorite school.

Currently Mamoru is in his first year of middle school, meaning Kirihara is also in his first year and the rest of the regulars we know and love are in their second year.


	4. 3: The 3 Demons

I sighed as classes finished, packing my stuff up as soon as they had and headed out to the tennis courts. Despite it being the first day of school sign ups were starting for the tennis club.

I pushed by a crowd of people and got in line to sign up. I soon got to the front and saw two people I recognized seated at a table, Jackal Kuwahara and Yagyu Hiroshi. I stepped up to Yagyu as soon as the person with him was done. I sat in the seat across from him and started to fill out a form, "Konnichiwa."

He greeted back, "Konnichiwa."

We sat in awkward silence, excluding the chatter of the crowd and the scratching of the pen against the paper.

I finished filling out the form and handed it to the senior. He took it with a nod and pointed me to the right, "The men's locker room is over there, please change and come back to court F which should be the far one behind us," he looked down at my paper before saying, "Kirigaya-kun."

I nodded and got up and started to leave, before hesitating, "Should I bring my racket?"

The Gentlemen shook his head, "No, Kirigaya-kun."

I nodded and bowed slightly in thanks and left to the locker room.

I stepped onto my assigned court with black shorts that went until my knees, a plain gray t-shirt, and black tennis shoes.

A few more people piled onto the court until one last person came in with a yellow and black jersey hanging on his shoulders with a matching shirt and white shorts, his blue hair moving slightly with the wind, "Welcome minna-san," the velvety voice rang through the air, "I am Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the team."

People stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

The second year smiled, "I will be running you through some tests to determine if you are all fit enough to be on the team. If you fail these tests, you will be kicked off the team, got it?" his pleasant voice suddenly turning very icy at his last few words.

"Hai!" we answered back in frightened unison.

He nodded, "Thirty laps around the courts, you have thirty minutes, go!"

We all started to run and I carefully paced myself so that I would last through all the exercises that Yukimura Seiichi would throw our way, but to also avoid drawing too much attention to myself.

Ten people out of the forty people dropped out after the thirty laps.

After five minutes of planks, five people dropped out.

After 50 squats, ten more people dropped out.

After 25 situps and pushups, five people dropped out.

And after 10 sets of suicides, seven more people dropped out.

I, along with two other people, one a second year and the other a third, stood on the court breathing heavily, trying to regain our breath.

The captain smiled and nodded, "Congratulations, you've made it."

I praised the demon coach grandmother I had that made me raise my stamina and strength so much over the years.

The captain started to walk towards the door, "Go get some water and then go back to the table where you signed in at, they'll tell you more information."

The captain passed both the second year and the third year but stopped next to me, "Pretty impressive, Kirigaya Mamoru, especially with those weights."

I faltered at the comment before letting out a huffed laugh as the Child of God continued to walk past me. I took my wrist weights off and shoved them into my pockets, feeling dead on my feet as I walked towards the tables from before.

* * *

I was the first of my court to arrive at the table, my senpai were dead tired but I was quickly recovering. At the table however, was the trickster of the team.

I walked up to it and was greeted by an impressed whistle coming from the silver haired teen, "So you're the first year that survived Buchou's torment?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

He shrugged, "Hard to say, people might see you as some kind of rat that will ruin some people's chances of becoming a regular." He gave me a mischievous smirk, "Well you never know."

"Niou-kun, please."

I turned to see the familiar purple haired teen, "Oh, Kirigaya-kun, did you pass the tests?"

I nodded and the Gentlemen had a short conversation with the trickster that sent him away before he handed me a packet, "This is all the information for the tennis club, please do read the information and follow the rules, Kirigaya-kun."

I nodded in response.

The teen across from me spoke again, "We seem to be done for today, but we meet again after school tomorrow to choose regulars, so please feel free to leave now."

"Arigato gozaimasu, senpai." I stated before turning my back and leaving.

I took one step before hearing a cry of pain.

I looked back and saw a match going on, a match between Kirihara Akaya and Sanada Genichirou.

I watched over the match with interest, ignoring the trickster and the Gentlemen behind me looking with me.

Kirihara was utterly destroyed by the three demons.

* * *

I went back to the locker room and got changed and exited it with all my stuff in hand. I turned the corner but was met with three familiar people.

I stepped back, trying not to bump into them, "Gomenasai, senpai."

They looked me over with no reaction before the captain smiled, "Kirigaya Mamoru-kun, its alright."

I nodded in mute thanks and started to leave.

"Hold it."

I turned back at the stern voice of Sanada Genichirou, "Hai?"

He glared at me, "You… you are familiar."

I furrowed my brow as I looked him in the eye, "I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about."

The data master muttered something to the two and the stern teen let me off with a dismissive motion.

I bowed slightly and started to head home.

* * *

"Hey, Kirigaya right?"

I turned and saw Kirihara, Marui, and Jackal walking behind me on the sidewalk, "Hai, what is it?"

The redhead smiled, "You're pretty impressive kid, doing all those tests by buchou and passing with all those weights on!" he paused as if he was thinking, "I've got it, come get sweets with us, of course I will be paying… says Jackal."

"What?!" cried the brazilian.

A smirk crawled onto my face as the two argued. I turned to my fellow first year, "Kirihara right?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Kirihara Akaya desu!"

"Kirigaya Mamoru is my name, nice to meet you, Kirihara."

He smiled, "Just call me Akaya."

There sprouted a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Akaya is a precious child that must be protected at all costs.


	5. 4: Fall In

Akaya and I had become great friends, despite our opposite behaviors. He was hyper and jumpy while I was quiet and still. He was impolite and always cracking jokes, I was polite and never send a word against anyone.

And we had trained together.

Akaya wanted to defeat the big three and I didn't know what I wanted to do. With my new life, I didn't really know what to do. Life wasn't exactly like I knew it before, making it hard to adjust and find friends in this new world. I was just lucky that Akaya was like the kids I used to play while recovering from injuries at base camp.

I sighed as I picked up balls scattered across the tennis courts. Akaya had left me at practice alone as he was off practicing by himself, refusing to show his secret techniques while the tennis club had practice. I stared at the regulars with envy, as a first year it would nearly impossible for me to be a regular, and I sure as hell wasn't pulling a Ryoma Echizen.

"Everyone gather around!"

We pretty much dropped everything as we all gathered around Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. Yukimura's smile faded as he started to speak to us, "We decided, that for the better of the team, we would have all non-regulars have at least one real match with one regular."

Muttering came from the crowd of non-regulars, some looked terrified and others excited.

The data master stepped forward, "I will now announce which court everyone will be in, Court A, Jushiro Heikawa, Watanabe Yuki…"

"Court D, Kirigaya Mamoru…"

"And finally, Court G Kirihara Akaya."

I stepped forward to Renji as everyone headed to their own court, "Yanagi-senpai?"

The brunet turned to me with his closed eyes, "Kirigaya Mamoru, what is it?"

"Kirihara Akaya isn't here today." I informed him.

Yanagi looked me over, at least I thought he was, before nodding, "Thank you, Kirigaya."

I took that as a sign of dismissal and bowed my head before grabbing my racket and heading to court D.

A fellow first year looked at me, fear in his eyes, as soon as I had arrived, "I wonder who the regular for this court will be…" he said amiably, trying to calm his nerves by participating in idle chatter.

"It will be me, Tanaka Sei."

We turned and Yanagi Renji approached the court with a racket in hand, "Let's get started." He stated.

It started with the third years, then the second years, and the first year.

I was the last one left to play Yanagi.

I stepped behind the baseline as I got ready to serve. Yanagi had let all of us serve first, as a handicap, he had stated.

I bounced the tennis ball one more time before throwing it up into the air, and then hitting it firmly with my racket. It head towards Yanagi's right hand box and he prepared to hit it, but the ball didn't bounce the way it was supposed to, it bounced towards the pole holding the net up and then to the floor.

The onlookers grew quiet and the umpire stuttered, "F-Fifteen love!"

He relaxed from his ready stance, "It seems I've underestimated you, Kirigaya-kun."

I ignored his blank look and got behind the baseline again, bouncing the ball again, and serving again, not caring as he stood silently across the court, not moving an inch as he observed my serve.

"Forty love!"

I looked at the senior again before I threw the ball in the air. The ball bounced on the right side of his court and the data master immediately chased after it, stepping outside the lines of the court to the right of the ball, expecting it to bounce unexpectedly again.

The ball bounced normally past him.

"Game, Kirigaya! One game to love! Change court!"

He looked back at the ball that hit the mesh gate that surrounded the court. He turned back to me, "Clever," he commented.

We switched sides and the service went to him. He served a fast serve, a precise serve that hit the corner of my right box, I easily caught up with it and hit it back with an easy front hand. He returned it with a smooth backhand. We continued this rally for awhile until he let the ball lob off his racket. I jumped up to smash it but let it fall with me as I executed a drop shot to send the ball over the net.

Yanagi, who stood at the back of the court, ran to reach the ball but it had long since bounced two times.

"Love fifteen!"

The brown haired teen served again, but as I hit it back, he let it go past him.

"Love thirty!"

This pattern continued for the rest of the game.

"Game Kirigaya! Two games to love! Change court!"

I bounced the ball again and served a fastball that landed by his feet. The fast footed regular quickly changed his stance and hit it back stiffly. I returned it by his feet again, and again and again. His lips curled in annoyance, but only slightly as he stumbled, hitting it back into my doubles alley.

"Out? Fifteen love!"

We made eye contact for a second and I could tell, he was starting his counter attack.

I served again and I could hear his voice across the court, "90% chance it will be a normal serve."

He hit it back and I chased the ball, hitting it back with a volley towards the left of the court, but he was already there. "77.3% chance of a volley to the left." and as I stood at the service line, he lobbed a ball over my head and I didn't bother to chase after it, knowing it was futile to even try.

"Fifteen all!"

I sighed as I turned to return to baseline, "Data tennis players are troublesome."

He didn't say a thing as I tossed the ball up and served it to him, I wasn't going to let data overpower me.

* * *

I let out a puff of air as I pushed my sweaty hair towards the side of my head and out of my eyes with a quick movement.

I heard loud muttering from all sides and I huffed in annoyance. All the other matches had finished some time ago and all the regulars and non-regulars had come to watch us.

"Game Kirigaya! Six games all! Change court!"

I passed by an equally tired looking Yanagi, but I knew better.

I took another ball out of my pocket as Yanagi settled on his side of the court. I served by his feet again and ready to return it, I headed towards the center of the court. Yanagi hit it back with a volley and I hit it back at his feet, but his foot was outside the baseline, "Love fifteen!"

I grit my teeth but served it at his feet again, and once he returned it after a few exchanged shots, I ended it with a drop shot.

"Fifteen all!"

I served at his feet again. "Out! Fifteen thirty!"

Again. "Out! Fifteen forty!"

I hit a normal serve that sent him off to follow it. We rallied for what seemed like hours, until he slipped. A lob came at me.

Suddenly adrenaline welled up within me. Time slowed down, my eyes focused, my senses going haywire and my blood boiling. My eyes widened and a smirk crawled up onto my face. I jumped and I looked down at Yanagi, his body locked and frozen, in shock, and his eyes were wide, his mouth open wide in fear.

I fell to the ground lightly and I let the lob fall behind me on the baseline.

Yanagi's eyes closed immediately as the umpire announced the score.

"Game set and match, Yanagi! seven games to six!" the crowd exploded with applause.

I stepped up to the net to shake his hand, "Good match, Yanagi-senpai."

He took my hand with a blank expressions on his face, but his voice was full of dissatisfaction, "You could have gotten me, Kirigaya-kun, I wonder why you didn't." It wasn't a question.

I stepped away from him, pretending he hadn't said a word to me, and shook hands with the umpire, ignoring the eyes that followed me from all sides.

* * *

"Practice is over, everyone dismissed!"

"Arigato gozaimasu!" the team bowed and headed to the locker rooms.

I turned to follow but a stern and angelic voice reached out to me, "Mamoru-kun, I'd like a word."

I walked over to the teen, ignoring the glances everyone gave me, "Hai?"

The captain looked at me evenly, "Do you think you could have beat Renji without your weights?"

I shook my head, "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

I shifted a bit under his gaze, "That isn't my style of tennis, buchou."

He gave me a curious look, "Oh? Then what is?"

"I think I can answer that, Seiichi." I turned to see Yanagi approaching, noticing that most everyone else had already gone off towards the locker room. He seemed to be flipping through a magazine, "There was an unproven story about a tennis player a few years back, called the 'Soldier'. He was called this because the player would force their opponent to end the match because they felt like they had been shot by a gun."

The captain's amethyst eyes looked me over, "And are you saying that is Mamoru-kun?"

Yanagi looked to me, "Now that's for him to admit."

I closed my eyes, remembering all those rogue street tennis games I played as I strived to complete the basis for my style. I nodded grimly, "That is why I did not complete the smash, I could bring that pain onto my senpai."

Yukimura looked me over before nodding, "Very well. Tomorrow you will come to school at seven for morning practice." He started to walk away, towards Sanada who stood by the open gate of the court.

My eyes widened, "But that's the regulars' practice." I protested.

Yukimura glanced back at me, "I know what I said." He turned away and continued to leave, "See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

We finally see some of Mamoru's tennis skills! For my reasoning for the skill he has would be because why not? Krauser and a guy in the manga use torture techniques, why not have a soldier? I'm sure it's not as unrealistic like Tezuka-I-killed-all-the-dinosaurs-Kunimitsu.  
It's similar to Yukimura's ability in which Yukimura can manipulate the senses one feels. Mamoru can control one's senses to feel heightened pain and tension through his play.


	6. 5: The First

Six consecutive shots echoed through the empty range. Clicking followed shortly after, along with a clack as an empty magazine fell to the floor.

A new magazine set and locked, the hands turned off the safety and shot six more consecutive shots.

The hands moved to eject the magazine again but a hand on his head stopped him, "Alright kid, get out of here."

I stopped, catching the empty magazine with my hand, turning towards the culprit, "Nakamura Oji-san." I greeted.

He glared at my choice of words but just nudged me towards the door to the front of the shop, "Your dad is here to pick you up, get going."

I glowered at him, but followed his orders. I pulled off my headphones and goggles and put them behind the counter, seeing my father at the door.

He grinned seeing me, "Mamo-kun, let's get going."

I nodded and we bid Nakamura Oji-san goodbye, before heading towards a familiar sushi shop.

* * *

"Where are you going after school Mamoru?" Akaya asked as he picked up his bag, "With tennis practice canceled and all." he explained, seeing my curious expression.

I glanced at the pouring sky and picked up my umbrella, "I was planning to get a hot drink before going to the range," I answered nonchalantly, picking up my bag as well.

Akaya and I headed out the door, "Range?" he asked confused, as we headed down the stairs.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Er, yeah. A shooting range." I elaborated.

He stared at me with a blank expression, "You know how to shoot a gun?"

I nodded noncommittally, taking my outdoors shoes out of my locker, "Uh yeah, I've been shooting for a few years now."

"Really?!" Akaya asked, excitement bursting up out of him, "Can I come and watch?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "I mean that's out of my jurisdiction Akaya-"

"Please!" Akaya whined, "Pretty please?!"

I sighed as I saw the puppy dog expression on his face, "Fine."

Akaya watched from a bit behind me as I shot six consecutive shots at the target, his eyes sparkling the whole time.

I wheeled the human shaped target in and took it off the hook, "Tadah," I showed off with a hint of amusement in my voice, "How about that Akaya?"

Akaya's face was filled with enthusiasm, "You're so good Mamoru!" he said in awe, running his hand over the bullet holes in the paper.

"Well of course he is, the brat's been here since he could hold a gun properly," a familiar aged voice called out behind us.

I glanced back and took my headphones off, "Shouldn't you be at the counter Nakamura Oji-san?" I asked dismissively.

A rough hand noogied the top of my head, making me groan as I pushed the man away, "Business is slow brat," he turned to Akaya, "You must be the brat's first friend, Kirihara Akaya." he greeted, "I'm Nakamura, I own the place."

Akaya glanced at me, "First friend?"

I glared at Nakamura, "Don't listen to him, come on, I'll give you a quick rundown on the weapons Oji-san has." I avoided the subject, grabbing Akaya's wrist.

"Wait Mamoru-"

* * *

Nakamura watched the two boys go and glanced at the discarded used target with bullets only hitting non-fatal points of the body.

Nakamura chuckled to himself, remembering when he saw the numerous pages of head shots and chest shots shoved into the recycling bin nearby, "Didn't want to scare the first away huh?"

* * *

Akaya love!


	7. 6: The Devil and the Man with Four Lungs

I cussed as Akaya sent me flying into a box, "Dang it Akaya!" I yelled, throwing a pokeball at him.

"Oh crap!" he muttered as he quickly back stepped away from it. The Pokemon burst open and out came a magikarp.

Akaya blinked as a vein burst on my forehead.

"AHAHAHA! YOU GOT A MAGIKARP!" Akaya began to laugh hysterically, holding his controller in his right hand as his left held his stomach, "THAT'S HILARIOUS!" he roared.

I clenched my fingers around the GameCube controller and looked at the scene with a determined expression. A smirk came to my face as I saw my opportunity come as a flying glowing ball.

As Akaya continued to laugh I crushed the ball with my foot and stood in front of Akaya, "Oi." I called out.

He stopped and looked towards the screen. His eyes widened as he tried to move, "FU-"

I hit the a button and our characters were caught in an animation as my character shot a light arrow at Akaya's brightly dressed captain. Akaya's character flew off screen and the match ended.

I looked smugly at Akaya, "Ha," I said simply, seeing the disbelief on his face.

Akaya held his hands desperately at the screen, "But I was winning! You had 89%! A falcon punch could have-"

I bonked the GameCube controller on his head, "That's why you don't look away from the game," I scolded.

He let out a frustrated yell, "You know what? Let's have a match!" he shouted, dropping the controller and grabbing his tennis racket, "Let's go!"

I chuckled and followed after the poor sport.

* * *

I stepped into the curtain door of the ramen shop, hearing a cheerful welcome from a man at the counter.

I sat down and looked towards the man, feeling dumbfounded. I glanced at him, towards the name of the shop, then towards the man, "...Kuwahara Ramen?" I asked in wonder.

The dark skinned man smiled amicably, "That's right, what can I get from you young man?"

I stared at the man again and voiced, "Surely… you are Jackal-senpai's father?"

Immediately his eyes lit up, "You're a friend of Jackal huh? I'm glad, he usually just brings the red haired boy around here. What's your name?"

I coughed into my fist, "That must be Marui-senpai." I looked at him with a small smile, "I'm Kirigaya Mamoru, a first year at Rikkaidai. Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai have been kind to both me and my friend ever since we've joined the tennis club, Kuwahara-san."

The man smiled even wider, "You're one of the two freshmen who are joining regular practice aren't you? Well it's nice to meet you Mamoru-kun!" he seemed to think about it, "You know what, your first meal is on the house! Pick the one that looks the tastiest Mamoru-kun!"

I gaped and shook my head, "Oh no, I can't make you do that! I have more than enough money to-"

A loud crash interrupted my rambling, making us both look over to a clearly angered female in a traditional kimono and a silent and blank faced man in a neat suit sitting at a table. The woman had knocked off the bowls, utensils, and cups off the table in what looked to be like pure anger. The poor bowls and cups had cracked into clay pieces.

"Yuuko," the man breathed out lowly, but the woman interrupted.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Ryuta! You know that your family business won't survive if you don't marry me!" the woman shouted, her eyes wide, "You don't have the right to deny my love for you!"

The man glanced around the restaurant. Besides me, there had been quite the amount of people inside enjoying a meal. The man and I made brief eye contact before he looked forward, "Yuuko, this is a private matter that should not be-"

The man stopped as the woman thrust her hand into her purse and pulled a paper out, "I'm demanding that you sign this marriage contract. You don't have a choice," she repeated.

The man seemed to have had enough, "Yuuko," he growled out, "You are aware of my sexual orientation, I cannot fall in love with you."

The whole restaurant shifted in discomfort and I could see Kuwahara-san frown, "Don't worry yourself Mamoru-kun, I'll get that horrible woman out of here."

I noticed that he had sided with the male just as I had. I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, "I think I could dissolve this situation. Please let me handle this." He began to protest quietly but I gave him a wicked grin, "Think of it as the payment for the ramen." I told him before fixing my hair and appearance and heading off.

The woman was facing away from me but the man clearly saw me approaching. He gave me a curious look as the woman continued to rant towards the man. I gave him a small grin before letting it become a bright and innocent smile, "Ryu-san!" I cheered loudly as I attached myself to the stranger's arm, startling every single person in the restaurant, "There you are! I know I told you that I was gonna meet up with you to explain ourselves to Yuuko-san but my professor held me back to discuss my new art piece." I ranted, pouting at the man with puppy dog eyes, "Will you ever forgive me Ryu-san?"

The man had partway through realized my intentions and gave me an endearing look. He broke out of his stoic mask and mustered up a small and sweet chuckle. His other hand reached out to ruffle my hair and cupped my cheek, "Of course Kyoya-kun," he reassured me in a soft voice.

The woman across from us was incredibly flustered, "Y-you… You're already in a gay relationship?! And with a college student?!" she gaped.

I gasped and pushed my face into the man's arm, "Yadda! Yuuko-san is scaring Kyo-chan!" I cried in the third person.

The man affectionately drew me closer and exuded an aura of protectiveness, "Yuuko," he snarled.

She sputtered before gathering her stuff, "My father will hear about this!" was all she said before she left.

As soon as she had vacated the restaurant I peeled myself away from the man, "Ah geez, what a pain," I muttered loudly, "I got rid of that woman Kuwahara-san!" I called to the man who still stood stunned at the counter.

"You," the man's voice entered my ear.

I turned and yawned, "Yeah?" I drawled lazily.

He bowed his head, "Thank you for your help, I will never forget what you've done for me."

I grinned lazily at him and ran a hand through my black hair, "No problem. She was an annoying son of a bitch anyways,"

Finally, Kuwahara-san let out a huge bout of laughter, "When you said you would take care of that woman, Mamoru-kun, I didn't expect you to act your way out of it,"

I smirked at the dark skinned man, saluting him lazily with two fingers.

The customers began to buzz, discussing what had just happened, still completely shocked.

The man, Ryota, handed both me and Kuwahara-san his card. He told Kuwahara-san that he would pay the cost of the ramen and broken plates in full if he was to send a bill to his workplace. He gave me his card as he promised that if I ever needed favor he would fulfill it to the best of his ability.

When I was helping Kuwahara-san clean up the mess, Jackal-senpai had returned home.

"W-what? Mamoru-kun?!" he asked in shock.

I looked up with half lidded eyes, holding a dustpan half full with broken pieces of clay, "Ah, it's Jackal-senpai," I emotionlessly acknowledged. I bowed my head, "Welcome home."

"Tadaima." he stopped and gave me a look, "Wait that's not right! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Jackal!" his father called out to him. Jackal turned to his father, still confused, "There was a troublesome customer that Mamoru-kun dealt with and wanted to help clean up the mess the customer left. You've gotten yourself a nice friend!" he laughed to himself as he headed back towards the kitchen.

Jackal looked back towards me and I gave him a thumbs up, "I got your dad to like me."

Jackal groaned and shook his head at my behavior, "Let's get this cleaned up so you can explain what happened to me after."

"Only if we can talk over some ramen." I butted in.

The older teen looked at the mess, to me, then to the back kitchen, "Fine. You deserve it."

* * *

Jackal gaped, his hand loosening as he dropped his chopsticks into his bowl, "You acted as a stranger's boyfriend? And that woman believed you?" he was incredibly incredulous.

I spoke over the ramen in my mouth, "Mit bosent berry dard."

Jackal gave me a mildly disgusted look, "Eat, then speak."

I swallowed what was in my mouth before repeating myself, "It wasn't very hard. I just had to give her the illusion of being a really young looking college student and that just happened to coincide with the stereotype of innocent uke." I took a sip a water and sent Jackal a smirk, "In any case, it got her to leave so I would call what happened a success."

Jackal gave me a confused look before laughing a bit.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? What is it senpai?"

He smiled at me kindly, "And here I was worrying that you were too uptight for a kid. Guess Niou was right to say that there's something about you that's more than what meets the eye."

I gave him a surprised look before smiling and laughing with him.

* * *

Following this chapter will just be some interactions between the regulars and Mamoru as he continues to practice with them. It's just some fluff stuff. Or is it? Haha.


	8. 7: The Genius and the Emperor

I blinked as I met the bright purple eyes before me, "Ah." was all I could voice.

Before the owner of those amethyst eyes could say anything, a hand had smacked the back of my head forward.

I grunted and whirled around to see the owner glaring at me, "I told you to greet customers properly brat!" she huffed before walking away.

I looked towards the purple eyes and sighed, "Good afternoon Marui-senpai, is this where you buy pastries for your matches?"

Marui looked me over. I was wearing a white button up shirt, dark black pants, and a dark green apron with a small cupcake logo in the corner. He gaped, "You're eleven years old, Why do you need a job Mamoru?!" he asked baffled, ignoring my question.

I sighed and leaned on the counter, looking around the bakery, "That's not it senpai," I denied quickly, "My father is friends with the owner and she's been having some back problems lately. I'm just helping out because of her request."

Marui blinked and nodded in understanding, "Huh… seems like you're a kid with morals at least."

My eye began to twitch as I looked at the red haired teen, _just what image of me did he have before?_

I started to pack up the treats that he had placed on his tray, "...thank you then, Marui-senpai."

He grinned cheekily at my unenthusiastic response, "No problem kiddo." he said with a teasing voice.

I finished ringing him up and gave him his change. He gave me a small wave, "Well I'll see you at practice then, Mamoru."

I watched him begin to leave before a thought suddenly entered my mind, "Marui-senpai!" I called, making the older teen turn to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "Could… could you do me a quick favor?" I asked with hesitation.

He pondered my question and tilted his head, "Depends, what's the favor?"

* * *

I watched with wide eyes as the thin red head shuffled cake, pie, and sweets so quickly down his throat, making comments on each one.

Marui grinned at me, "If I had known this was what you wanted from me, I would have said yes immediately!"

Marui was testing out the prototypes of new pastries that were soon to be released to the bakery. This was supposed to be a job set out for me, but I didn't like sweets as much as the next guy.

Marui was also surprisingly descriptive and eloquent. For each sweet he would explain it's good points and bad points and suggest ways of making it taste better.

If I was doing this I would just push half the pastries to the bakery and the other half to be experimented with again.

Marui stood near the entrance of the bakery, his bag of goodies and a few extra in his hand, "See you tomorrow, Mamoru!" he exclaimed with a cheerful smile, ruffling my ash brown hair. I looked up to protest but the self proclaimed genius was already out the door. I let out a weary sigh and went towards the counter again, resisting the urge to smile.

* * *

I shifted slightly and opened my closed eyes just enough to glance towards my left and see my stern vice captain sitting in seiza across from me. I quickly closed my eyes again and let out a breath I was holding.

I lifted the teapot and poured it carefully into an awaiting cup in one swift motion. I lifted the cup up and placed it in front of the older teen across from me. I stood up, bowed deeply, and stepped away quietly.

"Kirigaya," his deep voice called out to me before I could leave.

I stilled at the door, now kneeling by it, "Yes, Fuku-buchou?" I asked with my head down out of respect.

There was some movement from inside the room before Sanada spoke again, "Join me."

I lifted my head quickly in surprise, but only saw that the stern teen had placed another teacup across from him and had poured an appropriate amount of tea.

I bowed again and stood up, closing the door behind me, and kneeling across from my vice captain.

For explanation, my dad's side of the family had been incredibly traditional until my grandmother had rebelled against those ideals. However, as holders of the Kirigaya name we do participate in traditional Japanese events. This is why my cousins have a venue for tea ceremonies just a bit outside of Kanegawa, one that I have been taught to be a practitioner at.

This venue also just happened to be the closest one to our school, and with fuku-buchou being a part of the traditional Sanada clan, it was almost impossible for me to not meet him here.

The venue was a traditional Japanese setting, with rice paper doors, tatami walls and floors, and even a peaceful garden outside. The sounds of nature surrounded us as we drank the tea that I had made.

"How long have you been doing this, Kirigaya?" Sanada asked roughly and suddenly.

I looked towards the teen across from me. He looked less stern without his hat and allowed me to see his face in full detail as he was only a few feet away from me. He wore a dark green traditional kimono while I wore a dark blue one. I placed my tea cup down gently, "I began to learn as a child, but I mastered the art only a few years ago." I explained to the dark haired teen, "I hope it is to your liking, fuku-buchou."

The sound of nature engulfed us once again as we silently sipped our tea, time slowly flying by around us.

* * *

Marui and Sanada! I wonder who's next?


	9. 8: Trickster Gentleman Professor Demigod

I stared at the two teens seated in front of me in the golf cart, belatedly wondering why it had to be me of all people in the world.

My father had been called out to play golf today with his friends and I was forced to come along. Imagine my surprise seeing Niou-senpai there. I would expect Yagyu-senpai to be enjoying some golf in his off time, but for the trickster to be here as well?

I sighed to myself again, ignoring Yagyu's politely curious look and Niou's triumphant smirk.

I looked around, "Yagyu-senpai, aren't you going to stop at a hole now?" I asked, slightly irritated that the purple haired teen was driving us around in circles.

Yagyu looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I believe that you should complain to Niou-kun as he is the one driving." he said in his defense.

I raised an eyebrow and reached towards "Niou"s hair, ruthlessly pulling as soon as I had grasped it. I sat back with a smirk as two Yagyu's looked back at me, a silver wig in my hand.

While it was admirable how well Yagyu and Niou had their act down, it was nothing for someone like me. Someone who would have to recognize disguises or die of deception.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the wig in between them, "Honestly senpai, do drive us to an actual hole. I want to see you two play a game."

The Yagyu in the passenger seat took off his wig and glasses to show the Niou I was used to, "You heard that, Yeah-gyu?"

Yagyu chuckled as he put his glasses on, "Alright."

I watched Yagyu and Niou play a few holes until my dad sent me a message that he was almost done. My kind senpai decided to drive me back and go home themselves.

Yagyu looked back at me, "I am curious, Mamoru-kun, how did you figure it out?"

I noticed that while Yagyu gave me his full attention, Niou would steal glances at me as he drove back to the main building. I shrugged, "A gut feeling."

Yagyu nodded and turned back. Niou's eyes, however, screamed bullshit, but he chose to say nothing.

I shifted in my seat and played with their disguises next to me.

* * *

I shifted slightly and opened my closed eyes just enough to glance towards my left and see my stern vice captain sitting in seiza across from me. I shifted my gaze towards my right and saw the data master sitting in seiza next to the vice captain. I quickly closed my eyes again and tried to stop my left eye from twitching.

I lifted the teapot and poured it carefully into an awaiting cup in one swift motion, doing the same to the one next to it. I lifted the cups up and placed it in front of the older teens across from me. I stood up, bowed deeply, and stepped away quietly.

"Kirigaya-kun," _his_ soft and mysterious voice called out to me before I could leave.

I stilled at the door, now kneeling by it, "Yes, Yanagi-senpai?" I asked with my head down out of respect, gritting my teeth as I tried not to show my utter confusion and irritation.

There was some movement from inside the room before Yanagi spoke again, "Join us."

I closed the door behind me with my eye continuing to twitch. _You know this is feeling strikingly similar to what happened before._

I kneeled across from the professor and the emperor and sipped the tea I had made for them. I was wearing a different kimono, a more darker color than my normal blue one. Sanada was also now wearing a dark gray kimono while Yanagi wore a light gray kimono.

The sound of nature surrounded us. The venue was exactly the same and my tools were the same. Sure my ceremony had differed this time around, but Sanada decided it was a good idea to invite Yanagi-senpai as well.

I gripped the tea cup tighter.

"Is something wrong, Kirigaya-kun?" Yanagi asked curiously, noticing my white knuckles.

I shook my head as I turned to him, a small smile on my face, "Not at all, Yanagi-senpai."

Yanagi nodded thoughtfully, "If you don't mind me asking some questions about your techniques?"

I felt my eye twitch again involuntarily before I nodded, "Of course."

In the same room where I had served Sanada before, Yanagi and I exchanged information about tea ceremonies while Sanada enjoyed his tea silently.

* * *

"I didn't know that you were artistic, Mamoru-kun," a gentle voice brought me out of stupor.

I had felt my sense go from zero to 100 too quickly for liking and I clutched the nearest table, "Buchou-" I choked out in surprise. I could tell that my knuckles were turning white from my grip on the table as I calmed myself, "Buchou," I repeated as I turned towards the older teen who entered the art room to look at my canvas, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people," I stated, my heartbeat slowing down.

Yukimura looked over me with unreadable eyes before shifting his gaze toward the canvas, "I'm impressed, you have quite the talent." he complimented as he seemingly ignored my comment.

I sighed and put down the poor strained paintbrush in my hand, "My friend was an artist and taught me a couple things," I explained to the blue haired teen. That wasn't technically a lie.

He nodded in understanding as he looked over the painting, "And this is supposed to be?"

"Avia," I answered immediately, "A city where I used to live in." I looked at the painting longingly, "Doesn't give it any justice though."

Yukimura hummed and looked around the art room, "It's been awhile since I've been in here. I took water painting last year here." he seemed to be searching for something, "Ah, here."

I followed the blue haired teen as he approached a canvas mounted onto the wall, his signature made at the bottom corner of the painting.

I looked down to the title that my captain had chosen for it. I stared at it for a second and then towards the painting thoughtfully, "Fate…?"

Yukimura nodded, "The teacher liked it so much he decided he wanted to keep it."

I stared at it for a second and suddenly felt incredibly old. I chuckled to myself, eliciting a confused look from the blue haired teen _._ I shook my head and looked towards the painting again.

 _I guess that's what fate looks like to young people nowadays._

Even at only eleven years old in this world, if I were to add the age from my old world to this one, I was already in my mid 30's.

I cracked my neck and felt a sad smile come to my face as I looked at Yukimura's "Fate".

* * *

Everyone else! With a little extra Sanada, I couldn't resist. The poor boy is such a nerd.


	10. 9: Just Like Old Times

I ran a hand through my hair, conditioner smoothing out the tangles with ease. I let out a deep relaxing breath and looked down at my body.

Like I said, I was a woman in my past life, so I tended to dwell on my change in physical body a lot.

I was muscular, but I also had a lithe body, I was a bit on the shorter side, but I might be a bit taller that Marui who was known for his shortness. I ran a hand over my stomach and let a sigh escape my mouth.

I reached to turn off the water, but I suddenly felt a searing pain stretch from my shoulder to my back. I bit my lip as a scream threaten to escape my lips. I fell onto my knees and I could see a red liquid mix with the water of the shower.

My breath quickened and my eyes were open wide in agony.

"Mamoru!"

The door burst open and my father rushed in and I heard a horrified gasp as he took in the surroundings, "My god…"

I took one look at him before I let my energy leave my body.

* * *

"Mamoru? Son… are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and found myself in bed.

I turned my head and saw my father, looking worriedly at me, "Otou-san?" I asked, confused and lost.

He gave me a relieved smile, "Mamoru… thank god."

"W-what…" I hesitated, "What happened?"

He gave me a sad smile, "I heard a thud from downstairs so I went to go check on you, and found blood all over the bathroom. But when I checked you for wounds, there was only a long scar from your shoulder to your back." He took a shaky breath, "And because you seemed relatively unharmed, I didn't call an ambulance… but if you know anything Mamoru," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice, "Please tell me."

I slowly processed the words and I remembered.

When I was twelve years old in my past life, the war had come like a tornado into my village. A traitor had pinned me down and slashed my back, it was my first taste of real pain that would lead to only more wounds down the road.

I hesitated for a second before glancing at my father, seeing the desperation in his eyes.

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to spill my secrets to him.

* * *

I was still sore after the strange attack on my body and I hadn't been able to go to school, much less get out of bed for days.

Father finally let me go to school after a week of recovery.

He didn't treat me any differently, but he was all so curious about my past life, wishing nothing but to ask me questions.

I entered the school gates with my tennis bag and school bag in hand. According to Akaya's texts, I had missed his match with Sanada, but he was invited to join in on morning practices along with me and the regulars.

Jackal and Marui had also taken to text me and relay what happened in the match. They told me that Akaya had gotten crazily fast and strong, his eyes becoming red. Yanagi had apparently dubbed it 'bloodshot mode'.

I sighed, as I scratched the back of my head, unsure of how to explain my absence to the buchou and the fuku-buchou.

Father said to use the excuse he had told the school, that there was a family emergency, but I doubt the big three would believe that.

"Puri~" a voice whispered into my ear.

I turned and looked into the silver eyes of Niou Masaharu. I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away from me, "Niou-senpai, don't do that."

He grinned and ruffled my hair, "Mamo-chan, you've been gone awhile."

I scowled and pulled away from his touch. After all these months, Niou and I had created a friendly bond, he was the closest senpai to me.

I huffed as I fixed my hair, "I had a family emergency, Niou-senpai."

He put his arm over my shoulders and started to march me towards the club room, "Come on Mamo-chan, we don't want to be late."

Yukimura was sitting on a bench when we got inside, his eyes flitting over Niou before focusing on me, "Go change Niou."

Niou took his arm off me and whispered, "Puri~" to me as he passed.

Yukimura gave me a hard look before standing up and silently motioning me to follow.

He led me to the tennis office, the office most likely for our nonexistent coach and manager.

He stared at me as soon as he sat down behind the ivory desk, motioning me to sit down with his aquamarine eyes.

I sat carefully, to not pull on my sore back too much, but also casually to not give him suspicion, and met his eyes again in silence.

Yukimura opened his mouth and his stern yet elegant voice came floating out, "How was the family, Mamoru-kun?"

I didn't bother asking him how he knew of the excuse my father had given the school, Yanagi knew everything that went around school after all. I answered without a second thought, "They're fine, thank you for asking, Buchou."

He hummed lightly before nodding, "Go get changed, Mamoru-kun."

I nodded and headed back towards the locker room, knowing assuredly that practice had probably already started.

* * *

Yukimura glanced at his companions before asking, "Are you sure that Ryuuzaki-sensei was at school last week, Renji?"

The brown haired teen nodded, "Positive."

Sanada had the urge to yell the truth out of the lithe first year, but resisted against it, hearing Yukimura's words.

"Let's see how long it'll take him to tell us the truth."

* * *

"Mamo-chin!" I snapped my head to the right, but saw a black cloth cover my vision before I could register anything and a heavy weight jumped onto my back.

"Argh!" I yelped out in shock and pain.

A bubbly voice entered loudly in my right ear, "It's been so long!"

I dipped slightly with the weight, my vision obscured by the same dark cloth, but I knew who it was, "Eiji!" I cried, putting my hands on my knees, "I can't see Eiji!"

My back ached with the weight of the cat teen. burning with the pressure of him against my scar.

I was relieved of my burden and my vision returned to me when the red head was pulled off me, "Eiji!" a mothering and reprimanding voice scolded, "You could have knocked him over!"

I straightened up and rolled my shoulders back, trying to calm my burning back. I opened my once closed eyes and saw a few bushes in front of me. I turned to see three smiling faces, and a neutral one.

Oishi came closer to me and started to fuss, as he always did, "Are you alright Mamoru?"

I nodded and fixed the strap of my tennis bag, letting a small smile to crawl on my face, "Eiji, Shuichiro, Syuu, Kuni!"

"I guess Rikkaidai has been working you hard, ne Mamoru?" Fuji commented.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, aware of their slight annoyance with me choosing Rikkaidai instead of Seigaku, but also very aware of Fuji noticing my stiff movements because of my scar.

Eiji ambushed me again, his eyes filled with unshed tears and Oishi tried to pry him off.

A small laugh escaped my lips as Fuji joined in for the hell of it. I made eye contact with the lone male who hadn't said a thing while Fuji and Eiji argued, Oishi trying to calm them both down.

I smiled at the brunet.

Tezuka Kunimitsu smiled back.

It was just like the old days.

That was before, before they knew I had started playing tennis again.

* * *

Shit went down this chapter! These injuries will be the major plot point in this story.

In other news, enter Seigaku! Haha you'll see how this ends up sooner or later.


	11. 10: And it Falls like Melted Snow

I bit my lip as I tried to remember my former life, the life I had after my first real introduction to the war.

My father and I hypothesized that every injury from my last life would come back to haunt me in this life. That was made obvious soon after my back injury, when a black tattoo had appeared on my left shoulder, looking stark against my pale skin. It was the image of a snake, curled in a circle, its mouth at the tip of its tail and made to look like the snake was on fire. The tattoo was as big as a five centimeter circle in diameter, including all the flames that emitted from the snake. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough to warrant attention if I ever took my shirt off.

I got into the habit of wearing a tanktop under my jersey and using concealer to cover the tattoo, with the help of my father.

That tattoo was the sign of our rebellion ties. Our country was suppressed under the supreme rule of another, forced to live our lives as trash. When the village I lived in was attacked, my older sister was left immobile, my younger sister dead, and my father and mother forced off to Central City to be executed. It was then that I had resolved myself and brought me and my older sister to the nearest rumored rebellion hideout. My sister worked as a spy and a medic, her immobility making her seem too fragile to do any harm.

We cheesily called ourselves "The Resistance" and did undercover jobs and ambushes to gain information, land, and justice. In my final moments we had pushed our suppressors into a corner. That was when bullets were rained down upon me. I tightened my fist at the thought.

"Mamoru, is anything coming to you?" my father's voice drew me back to reality with a jolt.

I sighed and shook my head, "It's not coming to me."

My father frowned, tapping his ring finger against the side of his mug, making a clinking noise each time his wedding ring hit it, "Nothing? Not even the approximate month or season? Evening or daylight? What kind of injury it is?"

A chilling breeze came through the window, making me shiver.

Dad stood up to close the window, "It is getting cold out. I hope we don't get any snow."

A voice echoed in my ear.

 _I hope it doesn't snow when we get there._

Something snapped within me, "A bullet wound, to my left side," I muttered, clutching the area unconsciously, "It was afternoon, broad daylight, it was cold, but no snow. Probably late fall." I felt myself fall a bit onto the back of the couch, feeling the same shivers I had gotten after I had jumped off the bridge into the icy river, "My friend was with me, he was dead before we had even jumped. A man had shot him as he was crawling over. I dragged his body to shore, blood still escaping his wound, a bullet stuck in his-"

"Mamoru!"

I jumped at my father's voice, and muttered an apology for rambling off.

He came over to sit next to me, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm so sorry…"

I didn't say a word, shock and a mix of happiness and despair overwhelmed me, "Otou-san-"

"No one should experience that," he muttered into the top of my head, "Especially a child."

I didn't realize it until I had started to hiccup and my arms had clung onto the front of my father's shirt, but I was crying.

* * *

It was early fall, and the sun was shining down on the court while a cold breeze passed by.

"Dismissed!" cried Yukimura, letting all the tennis players go.

I sighed as I rolled my neck, the second term of my first year at Rikkai had started a few weeks ago. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

Akaya scrunched up his nose next to me, "Geez Mamoru, keep your sweat to yourself," he complained as he wiped off his arm.

I shoved him lightly with my elbow, which he retaliated with a slap. I narrowed my eyes at him and held up my racket threateningly. Akaya's eyes grew wide with fear, dropping the racket out of his own trembling hands, and ran off.

I chased after him, mock swinging at him, "Get back here Akaya!"

"Yadda! Yanagi-senpai help me! Mamoru is trying to kill me!" My best friend screeched loudly as he ran for our brown haired senpai.

Before Yanagi could even reply, someone caught the collar of my jersey, "Don't provoke him, Mamoru." a voice whispered harshly in my ear.

I glowered at Jackal and slapped his hand away from my shirt and I turned to Akaya to see him explaining the situation to Yanagi.

I turned back to Jackal, fully, and hissed back, "If Akaya accepts his bloodshot mode, he'll be able to control it, Jackal-senpai. We just need to have faith in him. He's barely conscious while he's in that mode, Jackal-senpai, we can't just leave him like that."

Jackal opened his mouth to retort but a loud voice echoed through the nearly empty court, "KIRIGAYA! TEN LAPS!"

I sighed and set my racket at the side of the gate, following Sanada's orders.

By the time I had run my ten laps, Yukimura and Sanada were the only ones left, discussing something in the office. I walked to the showers and started to rinse myself of the sweat and dirt that had accumulated on my body. I usually took short showers just to rinse myself off at the club room, but knowing that Yukimura and Sanada usually had long discussions even after everyone had long gone I decided to take a longer shower today. I dried myself off and exited the shower, only my pants covering me as I headed back to my locker to look for my shirt.

I ran my towel through my hair and let out a groan as the towel slipped from my fingers behind me. I turned and bent to pick it up when I heard a voice, a voice directed at me, "Kirigaya, where did you get that scar?"

I turned, my eyes wide as I faced the vice-captain, "Fuku-buchou-"

From the corner of my eye, I recognized the red liquid that suddenly splattered onto the wall of lockers to my right. I froze, my eyes staring wide eyed at the liquid before I realized what happened.

Blood had burst from my side and the sensation of searing pain exploded through my whole body, "Agh!" I cried, falling to my knees, my teeth grinding together.

"Kirigaya!"

I heard footsteps as Sanada rushed towards me and another set as Yukimura came over, "Genichirou, call an ambulance."

I shook my head, gritting my teeth, but managing to get a hiss out, "Don't!"

Sanada glared at me, "Don't be ridiculous Kirigaya, you're bleeding out-"

I shakily took my hand away from my side, "I- I'm fine!" I snapped the best I could in my weakened state, my voice trembling, "T-there's n-no wound!"

I tried to return my hands to my throbbing side, but a larger pale hand caught my wrists easily, "Sit still Mamoru!"

I felt some sort of cool cloth rub carefully against my side. Or attempted to rub gently against my side. It felt more like someone was rubbing into my flesh with sand paper. I hissed in pain, instinctively writhing my body away.

"...Seiichi…"

"Mamoru is right, nothing's there…"

I looked down at my side and saw a red agitated scar forming where a familiar gunshot wound had once been in another body, "Call… call my father!"

They glanced at each other before Sanada stood up to presumably grab my phone.

Yukimura turned to face me, "What is this, Mamoru?"

I took in a shaky breath, realizing slowly that the two deserved an explanation, "I-I'll explain later."

"Has this happened before?" he asked, interrogating me.

I nodded and tried to shift slightly at my place on the floor, clutching my buchou's hand tighter in pain. I shakily removed my hand and pointed to my back.

He wordlessly nodded and murmured comforting words in my ear as my vision started to fade.

"Your father will be here soon, Kirigaya."

* * *

"Will he be fine?"

"Yes, he will be. What Mamoru and I think is that the wound opens up to release as much… to release blood and then closes up as soon it's out, scarring and hurting his body."

"There seems to be something you aren't telling us."

"...It's not my story to tell."

I had woken up to this conversation, a conversation that was happening out in the hall.

"Otou-san," I called.

The door immediately opened and my father rushed in, relief in his eyes, "Mamoru… thank god… We thought it would happen in late fall but I guess we-"

"Late fall?" Yukimura interrupted, impatience in his eyes, "So you two expected this?"

I glanced at the two teens and then to my father. He let out a sigh and nodded, leaving the room.

I sat up in bed with some difficulty, "Senpai-tachi… when I tell you this, I tell you this as the truth, alright?"

The two glanced at each other before nodding.

I took in a deep breath and explained my past life, the theory my father and I had created about my injuries, not explaining the manga I had been put into, but explaining my life before.

They stood there, stunned, not saying a word.

I didn't expect any different, they must think I'm crazy, but whether they like it or not, it's real.

"And you're telling us this is the truth Kirigaya?"

I met the eyes of my captain and vice-captain, "Yes."

They left the house without another word.

* * *

And now 2 know.


	12. 11: Confession

I groaned as I set down my book, boredom overcoming me.

After the incident, I had gotten a severe fever and I was sent to the hospital, I recovered mostly a day ago, but the damn doctors wanted me to stay for observation.

I already contacted Sanada and Yukimura through email, but only Yukimura answered with a short okay.

I assumed they gave the team a good excuse because no one had come to visit me.

I pushed myself off the hospital bed, covering my scrubs with a black hoodie.

I exited the room, checking if there were nurses around, I wasn't exactly supposed to be out of bed.

I walked through the halls, pretending like I belonged and was able to get out of bed.

I walked down two halls before I found the elevator. I felt a smirk crawl up to my face and I entered an open elevator heading up.

I pushed the highest level, the roof, and the doors were about to close when someone else managed to sneak into the elevator I was alone in.

I didn't say a thing or look up at the person as the elevator went up, up to the roof.

I got off immediately, heading towards the roof gardens when a voice stopped me, "Should you really be up here?"

I froze, the familiar voice filling my ears. I turned to see the arrogant smile of Atobe Keigo.

A wind blew past us as I took him in in silence. I turned back to the edge of the roof, "Is that any of your business?"

"Ore-sama deserves to know whatever Ore-sama wants." He replied cockily.

"And what is it that you want?" I asked, "To beat Tezuka?"

Silence descended upon us.

I looked down past the railing, seeing a man standing up carefully from his wheelchair, a group of people looking at him expectantly.

A chuckle reached my ears, "Ore-sama knew he recognized you." I heard his footsteps coming towards me, his voice becoming louder on the empty roof, "You were there, all those years ago on the day I had my first match with Tezuka."

I turned my head towards him as he stood next to me, "And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They called you the Soldier."

I scoffed, playing the title off as if it was nothing, "You believe in that myth?"

"Have a match with me."

I turned, shock on my face, seeing the smirk on his face, "What?"

"Let's see how good you are to warrant Tezuka's attention."

We stared at each other in silence, a smirk on his face, and a dumbfounded expression on mine.

"Well, not today," he said, looking away towards the setting sun, "You're obviously here for a reason."

I never took my eyes off him, my body alert, as if I was in war again, nothing escaping my lips.

He turned to look at me with a strange smile, "I'll be expecting a match soon, _Soldier._ "

He turned back to the door to the elevator, walking towards it as if he had the last word. " _Isn't it treason for a soldier to engage in combat with a King?"_ I wouldn't let him.

He stopped for a second before a booming laughter left his mouth and echoed on the empty roof. He turned his head towards me, " _Already giving up then? All the great kings in history have put those who defied them down."_ He replied snarkily.

" _And you call yourself great?"_ I asked, the words tumbling out before I knew it.

There was a silence. Then it started out as a snort, a chuckle, a laugh, and ended with a snap.

 _"Be awed by my prowess, soldier, be awed by your king!"_

* * *

I came back to school and was greeted by Akaya fussing over me, Marui and Niou making fun of me, Yanagi requesting I give him the full details about my high fever, Yagyu greeting me back with a smile and a mystery novel, a Jackal fussing over me, and Sanada and Yukimura avoiding me.

I didn't blame them, what I said was ridiculous even to me.

A chin placed itself on my head, "What'd you do to piss Sanada and Yukimura off so much? Because I've gotta try this."

I looked up and saw the face of Niou Masaharu and I pushed him away from me, "Shut up Masa-senpai."

He glared at me and started to noogie me, "Who said you could call me that Mamo-chan?!"

I struggled out his grip, protesting, "Masa-senpai!" I groaned out in annoyance.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

We spent the rest of the practice trying to hit each other with our tennis balls in a match.

I got two hits on him.

* * *

I opened my shoe locker after morning practice had started, my arm slightly tired from the "fight" I had with Niou when a purple letter fell to my feet. I picked up and stared at it for a second, confused.

"Ne, Mamoru, you got any foo-" the gum fell out of Marui's mouth when I turned to look at him, the envelope in my hand, "YOU GOT A LOVE LETTER?!"

Suddenly all eyes were on me and my eyes opened wide in realization. Japan and their shoe locker love confessions, I cursed in my head.

Before I knew it, Niou, Jackal, Yagyu, Akaya, and Yanagi popped out of nowhere, their eyes wide in shock or a blank expression on their face.

Unless you're Niou Masaharu who slung an arm around his kohai's shoulder, a wide smile on his face, "Good going, Mamoru!"

The bell rang as the people dispersed, me still frozen from the shock of receiving a love letter, I didn't realize that Akaya had dragged me to class before the tardy bell rang until approximately ten minutes later.

I finished my piece of bread and looked up, to see everyone's eyes on me. I gave them a blank look, "What?"

"What are you going to tell the girl?" asked Marui, not beating around the bush, "Did she leave a name and do you recognize her?"

I nodded, "I know her, she's a nice person." I commented, drinking my water.

"So what are you going to say to her on the roof?" asked Akaya, having skimmed the part of the letter that said to meet on rooftop B's garden.

I shrugged, "The truth."

"Which is?" Yanagi pressed.

I shrugged again and took a bite from my apple.

* * *

I arrived at the rooftop first, well before the girl I was meeting, but the others were here, it wasn't hard to feel a familiar presence, or presences in this case, sometimes it's your only hope in war.

the door hesitantly opened and a familiar voice greeted me, "Kirigaya Mamoru-kun?"

I nodded, "Takamatsu Sachi-san, how are you?"

She smiled, she didn't seem nervous, nor did she seem confident. She just seemed, normal, "Good, Kirigaya-kun, but I didn't call you here for such formalities."

I didn't respond, giving her an expectant look.

"I like you," she stated with a laugh, "But seeing how your senpai yelled you received a love letter, I guess you understood that."

I let the edges of my mouth curve, "Yeah."

"So?" She pressed.

My lips fell again, "I'm sorry, Takamatsu-san, but I can't be in a relationship with you."

I heard slight movement and grumbling behind a bush behind me.

"Why?" She asked, curiosity in her tone, strangely for a girl who just got rejected.

I shrugged, "I am gay."

Gasps and shouts of surprise escaped the bush, attracting both of our attention and all the regulars excluding some insignificant third years, Yukimura, and Sanada, tumbled out from behind it.

Takamatsu was confused, "Huh…?"

I sighed and led her away, "I am sorry about them."

* * *

It wasn't surprising that I was gay, I mean I was a woman in my past life, and I was just always attracted to males, even as a male myself in this life.

Akaya, seemed uneasy around me now, he was just a kid after all.

The others looked at me differently, but the word had spread only to Yukimura and Sanada, even Takamatsu spoke of it to no one.

I put a hoodie over the shirt I was wearing after practice and closed my locker. I turned and saw Akaya quickly look away from me.

I stood there, staring at him with a blank expression, our eyes meeting every time he glanced at me.

I sighed and put my bag down, "Just because I'm gay, Akaya, doesn't mean I'm going to eat you."

He jumped at my confrontation and turned to face me, "I didn't mean to-" he fumbled, "I mean I didn't want to-"

He let out a loud sigh, "I'm sorry is what I'm trying to say."

I sighed and cuffed his ear, "Idiot."

He glared at hit me back. I smacked the back of his head. He jumped onto my back and I struggled to stay standing, "Akaya!"

"Why do you always go for the ears?!" he asked loudly.

"Wait- Akaya!"

"KIRIHARA!" We froze at the voice and I turned to see Sanada with Yukimura behind him, "Get off of him!"

Akaya scrambled off and stood next to me with his feet together and completely still with small squeak.

I grinned at his fear but it fell off my face as Yukimura pulled me away from him and into his office.

I faintly could hear Sanada scolding Akaya but it disappeared as the door closed behind us.

The captain sat himself at the desk and motioned that I sit across from him. I obliged with confusion and worry.

"Genichirou and I decided," he started, "That if you think you have an injury coming, you tell us, you tell us if anyone else knows, you tell us if you do get injured. If anything at all bothers you, you tell us. Is that understood, Mamoru?"

I took a second to take it all in before nodding in confirmation.

Yukimura looked me over before nodding, "Very well, dismissed."

I quickly shuffled out of the office, ignoring everyone's curious looks and left without a word.

* * *

Mamoru is gay! or straight? Gender changing is too hard.


	13. 12: Imagine

A dog raced past me as a tennis ball sailed over head, the sun beating down on me and a breeze brushing my hair as I stood in the middle of a field, and not just any field, but a backyard.

"Why am I here again?" I muttered to myself. The dog ran past me again, but with the tennis ball in his mouth this time. I slapped a limp hand against my face.

"Oi, why are you just standing there?" a voice that annoyed the hell out of me came out of nowhere, "Have you been stunned by Ore-sama's beauty?"

I turned to see Atobe Keigo right behind me, a smug smile on his face, "Atobe, why the hell am I here?"

He flipped his hair back, "You should be honored that you're even allowed to step foot here."

I sighed and started to walk towards the mansion, "I'm leaving."

A hand pulled me back, "Now wait a minute-"

A sound echoed in my ears, my leg whipping out to knock the taller male to the floor as I hit the ground, instinctively reaching for my right thigh to feel nothing but my jeans.

"How dare you do that to Ore-sama?"

I relaxed slowly, "A gunshot…" I muttered.

He gave me an odd look as he fixed his hair, "What nonsense are you talking about? A gunshot, ridiculous."

I sat up and looked at my trembling hands, "But I could have sworn-"

"Why are your jeans wet?"

I looked down to my right leg and saw a dark spot growing on my black jeans. I reached down to touch it and red stained my fingers.

"How did you-"

I looked up at the rich male and got up, running from him.

"Wait!" he called, but I ignored him.

I took one step before my leg collapsed on me, gasping in pain and brows furrowed.

I could hear footsteps as they reached my side, "Kirigaya?" I heard his uncharacteristically panicked voice enter my ear. I looked up at him, unable to reply, "Davide, get the doctor!"

"Wait, Atobe!"

I felt the world shift.

 _It was a bright sunny day, a large city with cobblestone streets, old cars passing us by._

" _Hey, are you listening to me?"_

 _I looked at the woman in front of me, a million emotions going through my body. I unknowingly pulled on my t-shirt sleeve, "Sorry," a voice that was familiar yet not escaped my mouth, "It's just been a long time since I've been out of uniform." I looked down and saw I was wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt._

" _It's fine dear, I'm just glad I get to see you." Her face was dark, I couldn't see it clearly at all; but her hair was a light brown, wavy, and long. It smelled of roses and dye._

" _I'm glad to see you t-"_

 _A gunshot blared in my ears and my leg exploded in pain, stars reaching my vision._

 _People fled the area, the woman started to drag me off ._

 _She died and I was left to bleed out before my team arrived._

 _The world shook._

I felt myself being lift up, a bark in my ear, "You'll be fine Kirigaya, alright?"

I felt light headed, "Atobe…"

I felt light headed as I gasped for breath in the alleyway, crying my heart out for my dead sister by my feet, "Diana…"

* * *

I woke up to the dim light of the sunset, in what looked like a doctor's office, on a pristine white bed, with no one inside.

I looked around and saw my phone at the bedside table. I reached for it and got my messaging up open. I started a new message, a message for Sanada.

 **Me: It happened again, someone else has found out my secret.**

Almost immediately I got a response.

 **Fuku-Buchou: Who Kirigaya? Tell me a name.**

 **Me: Atobe Keigo, of Hyotei Gakuen.**

I waited for a response for a few minutes but eventually got one.

 **Fuku-Buchou: Where are you?**

 **Me: At his place, I assume. Do you know him?**

I asked, knowing full well his relationship with Atobe.

 **Fuku-Buchou: I'll be there in thirty minutes to pick you up, no objections.**

I stared at the message for a minute before replying.

 **Me: Fine.**

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing loudly, feeling the pain in my leg.

"Who did you contact?"

I looked towards the door and saw Atobe himself, standing in the doorway, I answered him calmly, "Someone to pick me up."

He looked me over. "You're not hurt."

I nod.

"But there was blood everywhere."

I nod again.

He sighed as he looked at me, licking his dry lips, "I just don't understand how this happened."

I opened my dry mouth, "It's a long story, a story even I wouldn't believe."

He frowned, "Try me."

"Imagine…" I started out warily, "Imagine a war torn world, of rebels and a corrupt government, in which a young soul was forced into the life of rebel, taught to be a soldier, a fighter, a killer."

"What…" he trailed off, "What are you saying?"

I swallowed, "I lived a life in that world, tortured, forced to kill, fighting. But died," I paused, "And started to live in this lifetime."

He shook his head, "That's not possi-"

"I knew how to shoot a gun since I was able to hold a gun. I know torture tactics you wouldn't be able to even imagine." I said coldly, "My body in this lifetime gets the injuries my past body received, at the same time, age, and moment from my past life." I meet his wide eyes, "I've seen humans go to the darkest places to achieve what they want, Atobe Keigo, there's a reason why I am called the 'soldier'."

He gaped at me wordlessly as I went into my life in detail. Just as I was nearing the end of my tale, the door burst open.

We both looked to the door and there stood Sanada wearing a traditional kimono, "Kirigaya, get out of bed, let's go."

I nodded and started to get out of bed, hiding the pain my leg.

"Davide," Atobe called out, "Get a wheelchair for Kirigaya here and a car ready to take them home."

The servant, who had come out of nowhere, bowed, "Sir."

Sanada looked at Atobe, "Atobe, I took a cab here, there is no need for a car."

"Spencer," Atobe called out again, "Pay off the cab," he said, holding out a wad of money. The servant bowed and went on his way.

Sanada narrowed his eyes, "Atobe," he started.

Atobe held up his hand, looking to me, "I didn't know you went to Rikkaidai."

I nodded slowly.

He looked to Sanada, "I promise not to say a word about his… condition."

As soon as I was settled in the wheelchair and I was wheeled out and about to get in the car, Atobe called out to me.

"Kirigaya," I looked towards him and he spoke again, warily, "Who is Diana."

I felt a chord strike within me and I narrowed my eyes at him, "My dead sister."

* * *

Sanada and I were relatively quiet as we sat in the back of the limousine Atobe had sent us off in.

"How much did you tell him?"

I looked at Sanada, my eyes cold, "Everything."

He nodded to himself and looked to the driver, "Drop us off at Rikkaidai."

The driver shook his head, "I have been ordered by master Keigo to take you two ho-"

"You will take us to Rikkaidai or I will not hesitate to jump out of the car," I met the eyes of the driver through the rear view window, "Injured or not."

The driver seemed to be torn before nodding, "Very well."

I felt Sanada's gaze on me as I closed my eyes, a heavy sigh leaving my mouth, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the memory haunting my mind.

 _Diana._

* * *

Once Sanada and I had been dropped off at Rikkaidai, Sanada started to wheel me home, as I was still unable to walk.

I swallowed as I looked at the ground, "Thank you, Fuku-buchou." I said shortly, other formalities caught in my throat. _I took you out of your busy schedule. I'm sorry for bothering you on a weekday. I'm sorry for worrying you._

"Un." Came Sanada's short response. I could tell he had questions. _Why were you with Atobe? How do you know him? What caused this to happen?_

The air around us was silent once again.

I opened my mouth warily, "Avia. The city of Avia on this day, at exactly 12:00:00. There was an ambush, I was attacked. My sister tried to save me. She got shot herself and I was left to die." I swallowed, "The population of Avia dropped by more than half by 12:35:00."

Sanada stayed silent behind me. We passed a block before he spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

I closed my eyes, "This was the report I had to make to my superior officers once I recovered."

There wasn't another word exchanged between us before we reached my home.

* * *

Now 3 know. Who will be next?


	14. 13: To Kill

**WARNING! Potentially triggering talk about death. WARNING!**

* * *

"Here you go, Mamoru." Yanagi's voice called out from behind me, making me turn to see him holding out a small wrapped box in his hand.

I took it with a raised eyebrow, "Thanks Yanagi-senpai, but what's this for?"

Yanagi gave me a confused expression, "Was it not your birthday on Saturday?"

I stilled and noticed that Sanada had flinched from the corner of my eye. Saturday was when I saw Atobe.

"EHHHH?!" I heard three loud voices cry in unison, coming from Akaya, Niou, and Marui.

"It was your birthday Mamoru?" Marui asked with wide eyes, "Why didn't you say something?"

I looked at the present in my hand blankly.

"Mamoru you didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Akaya whined, "I would have gotten you something!"

I glanced at Niou who put me in a headlock, "Geez brat you should have told us."

I could see Sanada behind them, with his head lowered, tensed up. I put him out of his misery, "Thanks Yanagi-senpai!" I thanked cheerfully. I turned to the the other members, "Sorry I didn't mention my birthday, I guess I don't really celebrate it so I didn't really think about it." I explained sheepishly, "Sorry," I repeated.

"Eh?!" Marui asked, his eyes wide, "You don't celebrate your birthday? Why not?"

I smiled awkwardly, "There have been some important family deaths on that day, so it's not really a day my father and I want to celebrate." I admitted.

The three musketeers grew silent.

Jackal gave me a concerned look, "Mamoru, if you want to talk about it-"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it senpai!" I did my best to reassure him, "It's been a long time since then-"

"Mamoru-kun." I stopped as Yagyu approached me too, "This was something we shouldn't have pried about, we apologize. But if you ever need someone, all of us are here for you."

I glanced around at my team members, glancing twice at Sanada's blank eyes, "Thank you, minna-san."

* * *

"Kirigaya, a word."

Everyone stopped at the door, looking back towards Sanada who had stopped in the middle of the locker room. I glanced towards Yukimura but he seemed just as puzzled as I as he frowned at his stern face.

I took a breath in and nodded, turning towards Akaya, "You go ahead with Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai, I'll be right there."

Yanagi gave me a curious look and it wasn't hard to ignore the piercing stares from Yukimura and Niou.

I waved the rest of the regulars farewell before sitting on the bench, facing the vice captain, "What is it fuku-buchou?"

"Your leg." he stated calmly.

I nodded and looked at my leg, "I've been on ibuprofen and I have the leg wrapped up for support, I should be fine."

The silence in the club room seemed deafening as Sanada said nothing else.

"Fuku-buchou, if that's all, I have to go meet up with Akaya-"

"Deaths." he cut me off, "You said deaths, as in plural."

I looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes, "...My mother of this world… she," I paused and took a deep breath, "She died giving birth to me." I mustered out, "I've been told that my father hasn't been the same since."

Sanada remained silent in front of me, but I could feel the silent urging. He was asking why would I care for someone I didn't even know.

I grit my teeth and put my head into my hands, "There was a war, like I said, in my world. They recruited young and old to get soldiers in numbers for battles and ambushes." I swallowed loudly, "I...I have killed so many with these hands fuku-buchou." I revealed, my voice ringing in the closed off room, "And the one thing I was happy about when I was dying, was that I would no longer have any blood staining these hands," my voice was trembling now, "And I remember as I came into this world, she, my mother, held me close to herself in her dying arms and it was so _warm_!" I could tell I was losing it, my voice was loud and trembling, and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "And as soon as I thought that I would be free from the sin of killing, I had killed the first thing that wanted to protect me in this world!" I sucked a deep breath in and my voice grew quiet, "Sometimes… I can't help but wonder that she died just because I was reborn into this world." I revealed in a pitiful voice.

The silence returned as I composed myself, rubbing the tears off my face. I coughed into my fist, "Sorry," I immediately apologized, "I didn't intend to go that far."

I couldn't look Sanada in the eye, because what was I thinking? Japan was at peace, he had never experienced war, death, murder, and cold blooded killing. Even if he was physically older than me now, my brain was years ahead of him. Throwing my problems onto a child? Unacceptable.

I bowed my head at him, "Forget everything I said to you, Sanada," I said without honorifics or formalities. I suddenly felt older, like the whole weight of the world was on me, "It's not something I should bother you with. It won't happen again."

Sanada hadn't moved from his spot. I glanced at his face and saw the horror that had stricken him.

My heart sank and I turned, "I'm sorry," I whispered into the small room before leaving.

* * *

To kill is to take the life of another.


	15. 14: To Soothe

**Masa-senpai: Brat, clear up your schedule for Saturday and Sunday.**

I looked at the message Niou had sent to me over and over again. I grit my teeth before replying.

 **Me: I already made plans with my dad.**

Almost immediately I got a response.

 **Masa-senpai: Then move and cancel them, we're having a sleepover at Sanada's this weekend.**

I felt irritation well up within me but I managed to simmer it.

 **Me: Listen senpai, I'm going to visit my mother's grave on Saturday.**

There was a pause between my message and his next one.

 **Masa-senpai: Can you make to Sanada's Saturday evening?**

I sighed to myself.

 **Me: Fine. Is it just the regulars? When should I come? What do I bring?**

 **Masa-senpai: Mamo-chan, have you never been to a sleepover?**

I looked over that message again and again, both of my childhood's flashing before my eyes.

 **Me:...Just answer the questions.**

 **Masa-senpai: Yeah it's just us. Come over whenever you're done with your stuff. Bring hygienic stuff, pajamas, a change of clothes, and anything you think is necessary for you. Sanada will have futons for all of us.**

 **Me: Alright, see you then.**

I shut off my phone and looked up towards the early evening sky.

"Mamoru."

I jumped and looked to my left, seeing a familiar head of brown hair and glasses. I smiled fondly, "Kunimitsu." I greeted, standing up.

He gave me a look as we began to walk side by side, "Did you wait long?"

I shook my head, "No, I was hanging out around here ever since school ended."

Tezuka nodded stoically, "How is Rikkaidai?"

I thought over my friends and smiled, "Ah, it's fun. I like the competitive nature there."

"Have you joined a club yet?"

I shook my head, shoving my hands into my pockets, "Nah. I don't think I will. None of them seem to fit me." I lied easily.

He glanced at me, "And your tennis?"

I flinched and turned towards the older and taller teen. He stopped as I grabbed his left shoulder with my right hand, "No… not again." I breathed out with trembling fingers, "Not after what I did."

He immediately noticed and held onto my right hand gently with a strong grip, "It's in the past."

I brought myself closer to his shoulder and rested my forehead against it, mumbling, "I can't forgive myself. And you shouldn't either, Kunimitsu-nii."

We stayed like that for a few more moments before I peeled myself away, "Let's go meet up with the others."

"Ah."

* * *

"Oishi! They're here!" an excited voice exclaimed.

"Settle down Eiji!" a nagging voice scolded.

A melodic giggle interrupted them, "Tezuka, Mamoru." Fuji greeted us.

I shed my jacket off as soon as I sat down, "Hey guys,"

Tezuka just nodded to the three before sitting down.

"Ne, ne, will you open your presents now Mamo-chan, I can't wait to see your reaction!" Eiji urged.

I smiled at the redhead, "If you want me too."

Immediately three wrapped presents and a bamboo plant with a small bow tied to it was placed in front of me. I smiled immediately as I held the plant up, "Thank you Syuusuke," I thanked, already knowing it was from the genius, "I've always wanted one."

He smiled back pleasantly, "I'm glad you like it Mamoru."

Eiji pushed a green wrapped box towards me, "Me next, me next!"

I chuckled and took the box, carefully unwrapping it. I looked inside and my mouth dropped. Inside there was a collection of a lot of small things, such as pencil lead, coffee candy, and lip balm. I looked up towards the redhead who scratched his head embarrassingly, "I paid attention to whenever you said you wanted something and got all the little stuff. Do you like it?"

I smiled at the question, "Of course, thank you Eiji."

Next was the blue wrapped box. Oishi coughed into his fist as I opened it, "You like listening to music, so I decided to get these for you."

With the wrapping off, the box revealed art for Bluetooth headphones in a dark black color with high definition sound. I thanked him earnestly and looked towards the last box.

It was wrapped in black paper with silver intricate designs. The box inside was plain and was heavier than the rest. Once opened, I discovered four mystery novel books from Tezuka. I thanked him as well and enjoyed the evening with my childhood friends, celebrating a belated birthday.

* * *

I got up from my kneeled position, turning towards my father, "Alright."

He nodded and we both looked back towards the gravestone, "We'll come back next month Fuyumi, I promise."

I smiled weakly at the grave, "Bye, okaa-san."

Dad threw his arm around my shoulder as we turned away, gripping my shoulder as we slowly began to descend the hill to our car, the sun slowly setting behind us.

* * *

"You have everything?" dad asked as I prepared myself to leave the car.

I looked through my duffel bag and my pockets before nodding, "Yeah, I'm good."

He gave a worried look, "And Sanada-kun and Yukimura-kun will be there?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"And we're sure there's no injury coming soon." he asked for confirmation.

I nodded again, "There shouldn't be anything major."

He sighed before unlocking the car door, "Alright. Don't do anything stupid."

I gave him a look, "You've told me that women are more mature than men, and you're talking to a former woman and someone nearly the same age as you. I think I can handle it," I responded in a light tone, trying to make a jest.

His eyes narrowed, "Actually, I've change my mind. I'm not leaving my precious daughter-slash-son to these pack of wolves."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, "I'm going."

He pouted but nodded. I got out of the car and looked down to meet his eyes, "I'm sure that Obaa baa wouldn't mind hanging out with you for the rest of the night. Go visit Sakuno-chan too."

He gave me a weak smile, "Guess I couldn't hide it well enough," he mused, mostly to himself.

I looked towards the Sanada house then towards my dad, "I don't have to go you know. I can stay with you instead."

Dad shook his head, "No, no, go have fun. This is the time for you to enjoy the life you never got Mamoru. Live it."

I gripped his hand, "Dad."

He shook his head again, "Go," he told me softly, "They're waiting for you."

I looked back and saw Sanada fuku-buchou standing in the doorway of his house. I turned back and nodded my head, "Alright."

I let go, closed the door, and watched him go into the night.

"Kirigaya."

At the normalness in his voice I felt relief. Sanada hadn't been too affected by my words and didn't take them to heart. I turned and saw Yukimura standing behind Sanada who had called out to me. I smiled and walked towards the house, "Sorry I'm late."

Yukimura smiled warmly, "It's fine, come in."

I walked past the two older teens and saw my chaotic teammates making a mess already. Skittles had found themselves onto the tatami floor and the futons that were set down before hand were rumpled and stepped on. Niou, Marui, Jackal, and Akaya were yelling at each other as they threw pillows at each other. Yagyu and Yanagi were in a corner playing chess, with shogi and go boards next to them.

I raised an eyebrow as Yukimura came to my side, "Is this how Rikkaidai sleepovers usually go?"

Yukimura chuckled at my reaction, "Yes, lively isn't it?"

"NIOU, MARUI, JACKAL, KIRIHARA!" Sanada roared behind us.

I felt sweat drip down my face as the stern teen went to stop the three troublemakers and poor Brazilian who had been provoked, "Lively is an understatement."

I put my stuff down against the wall and approached the two chess players, "Good evening senpai-tachi." I greeted.

Yagyu looked up and nodded, "Welcome Mamoru-kun, I'm glad you could make it."

Yanagi also looked up at me, "34.74% that you would arrive at this time. Something I haven't calculated must have happened."

I scratched the back my head, "Ah well…"

"Mamoru!" shouted Akaya as he launched himself onto me.

I grunted in surprise and let him ride my back, "Geez Akaya, I was in the middle of a conversat-"

"Mamoru save me!" the boy hissed at me, "We gotta run now!"

I gave him a confused look, "What are you talking abou-"

"Kirigaya!" Sanada snapped. I looked towards his voice and saw him slowly approaching with a kendo stick, the unconscious bodies of Marui, Niou, and Jackal behind him, "Put Kirihara down!" he demanded.

I looked towards Akaya who kept mouthing at me to run. I looked towards the death of a sword and towards Akaya. I groaned and prepared myself, "You're lucky we're best friends Akaya." I told him before running off into the hallway of the Sanada house with Akaya still on my back.

"KIRIGAYA! KIRIHARA!"

* * *

Second year antics are best antics.

Side Note: Sorry about the delay in chapters. I had a bunch written but family stuff happened and shit went down. I hope that you'll be willing to understand.


	16. 15: Cousin

I sighed as I looked through the messages on my phone, seeing the conversation I had with my grandmother a few days before.

 **Obaa baa: Are you busy on Friday, Mamoru?**

 **Me: No, Obaa-san. In fact our school is getting out early, why?**

 **Obaa baa: That's perfect. I wanted to ask you a favor.**

So here I was, on a bus heading towards Seigaku so I could pick my dear little cousin up and her luggage at home before she'd come to stay at my house for the weekend.

"This stop is Seishun Gakuren, Seishun Gakuren," I heard the automatic voice call. I pushed myself up as I pressed the stop button, preparing to get off.

As soon as I had gotten off, I found myself in front of the gates of Seigaku. Some students were milling around, but not much. Many students had gone home or to club practice. I was told by Obaa-san that Sakuno and her friend, among others, had been invited to tour Seigaku for their potential middle school. Because Obaa-san would be busy at school later in the day, she told me Sakuno would be at the tennis courts as she waited for me.

I walked in the familiar grounds, following the sound of tennis balls hitting the ground and the shuffling of feet.

"Wow, they're really cool," I heard a shrill voice exclaim.

I winced slightly as I adjusted the grip on my school bag, watching the practice. I scanned the area and smiled as I found my target.

I approached two small cheering girls wearing elementary uniforms, one the source of the shrill voice, the other being, "Sakuno."

The two girls turned simultaneously and Sakuno's eyes lit up with joy, "Mamoru-nii-chan!" she yelped as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I chuckled and held her close, "How have you been Sakuno? I trust no one has been bothering you." I greeted her as she let go.

She shook her head, "Iie, everyone at Seigaku is really nice."

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "I'm glad."

"Sakuno-chan, this is your cousin?" I heard her friend ask warily.

I smirked and turned Sakuno around to face her friend and easily buried my chin onto the top of her head, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirigaya Mamoru, and you must be Tomoka-chan."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Osakada Tomoka," She greeted.

"Hey, isn't that Mamoru?"

"Mamo-chan!" a voice yelled as something jumped me.

A gasp reached my ears, "Mamoru-nii-chan!"

I grunted as the red haired teen climbed onto me, "Eiji!" I complained.

"Eiji!" I heard an exasperated voice yell as the cat like teen was pulled off, "Are you okay Mamoru?" Oishi asked, a smile on his face.

I took a second to steady myself before looking towards Oishi, "I'm good, Oishi...I think," I added as an after thought, feeling the ache in my leg already.

"Oops," I heard a melodic voice murmur in my ear as strong arm steadied me, pulling the weight off my leg, "Are you sure you're okay Mamoru? You seem injured."

I looked to Fuji and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, "I'm fine, I'm almost healed. But thanks, Fuji."

"Eh? You're hurt?" Eiji hastily asked, "I'm sorry Mamo-chan! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I waved him off, "Don't worry about it Eiji, I've been worse." I reassured.

"Mamoru-nii-chan," I heard Sakuno say worriedly.

I perked up a bit and pulled her from where she was hiding behind me, "Guys, this is my younger cousin, Sakuno," I introduced, hearing her squeak at the sudden attention, "She's going to Seigaku next year, so treat her well!" I pulled her friend over, "And this is her best friend, Osakada Tomoka, treat her well too!"

The three older teens all smiled at the two elementary schoolers, "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nyan! Call me Eiji-senpai!" he said cheerfully with a peace sign.

Fuji smiled pleasantly at the girls, "My name is Fuji Syuusuke, yoroshiku-ne?"

Oishi held out his hands to the two girls, "I'm Oishi Shuichiro, I will be vice-captain of the tennis team here by the time you both enroll."

Sakuno's eyes lit up as she pulled away from my grasp slightly, "Does Seigaku also have a girl's tennis team?" she asked eagerly, the nervousness gone from her face.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, Oishi replying, "We do, Sakuno-san, we sometimes have practice matches with them and enter mixed doubles competitions with them. In fact, the captain is a serve and volley player and hasn't been beat since becoming captain."

Fuji sidled up next to me, "I'm assuming tennis runs in the family?"

I chuckled as I saw Eiji and Oishi fuss over the two girls and their play styles, "Not really, only three of us play tennis as far as I know. I mean, what did you expect, Sakuno is your coach's granddaughter."

I turned to Fuji and saw him with open eyes, staring at Sakuno intently, "Is she as good as you?"

I raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, "She doesn't play like I do, if that's what you're asking. She's a counter puncher player." I looked back towards the group of four in front of us.

"And have you used that move since?" I heard him ask icily.

I grit my teeth, "I didn't go through with it." I admitted.

Fuji stepped away from me, "We should head back to practice, Oishi, Eiji." He called to his teammates.

Eiji stopped poking to two girls' cheeks, "Alright pyon!"

Oishi smiled as the girls greeted them bye.

I watched them walk away for a second before calling out, "Oishi,"

The three of them stopped and Oishi and Eiji turned to look at me. Fuji stood rigidly still.

"...Kunimitsu is doing better now… right?" I asked hesitantly.

Oishi gave me a hard look before nodding, "He's fine."

I sighed in relief and nodded my head, "Alright… thanks."

Eiji forced a smile onto his face, "Bye bye!" He called out.

I could the confused looks the two girls gave me as I turned away to leave the school.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, Tomoka-chan."

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Alright do you see the convenience store? And the book store next to it?"

"Er….hai! I see it!"

I chuckled at the enthusiastic response, "I want you to head down the road that the book store is on, two blocks down that road you'll come to the front of the school. You can go either way to the back of the school where the tennis courts are, you can't miss it."

"Alright, thanks Mamoru-nii-chan, I'm still not good with directions." I heard Sakuno sheepishly admit.

I snickered, "When you get older are you gonna have your future husband lead you around? Or wife?"

"Mou, nii-chan!" she whined.

"Sakuno-chan, I have to go, practice is about to start. Once you arrive, try to find me. Don't worry, the practices are open to public view. Just try to avoid the members wearing yellow and black shirts." I instructed, "Be careful on your way here."

"Bye, nii-chan! See you soon!"

I hung up and shoved my phone into my tennis bag, absently fixing my shoe laces.

"Who was that Mamo-chan?" I heard a mischievous voice ask, next to my ear, "Your boyfriend?"

I looked up and smacked my annoying senior away, "Really funny Masa-senpai, I don't have a boyfriend." I refuted, standing up, taking a racket with me as I headed out the locker room.

Niou chased after me, a smirk on his face, "Oh? So our little junior is still innocent?"

I turned and raised an eyebrow, "Now, I didn't say that, did I?" I asked, smirking as I saw his eyes widen, "Honestly Yagyu-senpai, are you doing this for Yanagi-senpai?"

Yagyu took off his wig and put on his glasses, "I was threatened," he explained shortly, before stalking off.

I snickered, seeing his ears red as he did so.

"Mamoru!" I heard a deep voice call. I turned and saw Jackal waving at me, "You have a practice match with me now."

I nodded and ran over to him, "No laps today?" I asked, absently stretching beside him.

Jackal shook his head, "It looks like Sanada, Yanagi, and Yukimura went to go have a meeting. He left the regulars in charge."

I nodded thoughtfully, "I wonder what they're discussing." I thought for a bit before jumping in remembrance, "Oh yeah, I should warn you Jackal-senpai."

Jackal stopped stretching next to me, standing at full height before asking, "About what?"

"My cousin is gonna visit today," I explained, "She's staying with me for a few days and she wanted to see how we play tennis. She's trying out for the girl's team at Seigaku."

Jackal nodded understandingly, "I see, I'll be sure to greet her."

I smiled, "Thanks senpai."

We started the match and I quickly found myself unable to break through Jackal's defense. I felt frustration well up quickly as I hit the ball near Jackal's feet. Unfortunately, it was out.

Before Jackal could call it I shook my head, "Geez senpai, I hate how good your defense is."

Jackal cracked a smile at my complaining, "Suck it up, Mamoru," he said good-naturedly, "We've just started playing."

I bounced the ball in my hand, a sigh on my lips, "Hai, hai." I tossed the ball up and narrowed my eyes, bending my knees before hitting the ball with my racket.

The ball soared towards him and Jackal stepped up next to it, ready to hit it. To his surprise, the ball swerved off and bounced back towards me, hitting the dividing net between us.

Jackal stood up straight as he looked at the ball. I smirked, "Rocky serve," I said teasingly, "seems like I've gotten past your defenses."

Jackal smirked at my determination, "I won't let another pass."

* * *

I smashed the ball into the singles line, too fast for Jackal to get from across the court.

I hit the ground and smirked, "Game Kirigaya! Four games to two!" I exclaimed.

Jackal glanced at the ball, "You've gotten better Mamoru." He commented, looking back towards me, "But it looks like you need some more stamina training."

I looked enviously at my perfectly comfortable senior while I sweated buckets.

"Mamoru-nii-chan?"

I perked up at the voice and smiled, rushing towards the gate, "Sakuno-chan," I greeted, "I'm just having a practice match, did you get here without getting lost?"

She nodded at me, a wide smile on her face, "I did. But Rikkaidai seems so nice! There's so much equipment!"

I chuckled at her wide eyes, "Sakuno-chan, I want you to meet my senpai."

Jackal came over and smiled at my younger cousin, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuwahara Jackal."

Sakuno grinned as she bowed towards the teen, "I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, nii-chan's younger cousin, nice to meet you."

I nudged Sakuno as best as I could with the gate in between us, "You know, Jackal-senpai is a counter puncher too."

Sakuno practically jumped, "Really? Kuwahara-san do you have some advice for me?"

Jackal looked between me and her before shaking his head, "Honestly, what did I expect, both of you are tennis maniacs." he said exasperatedly.

I smirked, "Oh come on, I've been playing Sakuno-chan every since she could hold a racket, she's not an ordinary player."

"Mamoru!"

I turned and saw Akaya heading my way, "Akaya, come meet my cousin."

Akaya approached and took a long hard look at my cousin. Both Jackal and I watched confused, and I could see pink rising to Sakuno's cheeks.

Akaya's face split into a smile, "Are you sure you're Mamoru's cousin? You look too cute for that-" I shoved him through the fence, sending him flying off.

I rushed to the other side and approached my cousin's bright red face, "I don't approve, anyone but him." I growled.

"Why aren't you guys practicing?" a voice asked, a loud pop following those words.

"Whats happening over here, Mamo-chan? Puri."

I glanced at the two approaching seniors with odd hair colors, "I take that back," I told Sakuno, "You can't have Masa-chan-senpai or Marui-senpai either."

A fist lightly touched my face, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR MAMORU?" he mostly pushed as he yelled.

I hit the fence and pulled back to butt heads with Akaya, "Stay away from my cousin Akaya! And what the hell was that about Sakuno being too cute for my genes?" I growled at my best friend.

"What was that?!" Akaya yelled back, his eyes growing the slightest bit pink.

My eyes widened a fraction at his sudden change of emotions but I was gently pulled away, as was Akaya by Jackal.

I looked up and saw Yagyu-senpai holding me by the shoulders. I pointed at him, facing my cousin, "You can't have him either, he's too close to Masa-chan-senpai." I told her bluntly.

Sakuno's face grew even darker, "Nii-chan!" she whined.

"What's going on around here?"

The courts grew eerily silent as the big three entered the area. Yagyu slipped his arms off of me and let me stand for myself.

Yukimura, Sanada, and Renji approached us with blank expressions. Well, Sanada looked enraged, but the other two look neutral enough.

Niou gave them a nervous smile, "What are you talking about, fuku-buchou?"

Yanagi looked us over, "Why aren't you all practising and why does Akaya look so close to bloodshot mode?" he asked in an ever so calm voice.

I glanced at the stiff regulars around me and whispered to Yagyu-senpai, "Turn Sakuno away." He gave me an odd look but understood as I stepped forward.

"It was my fault, I disrupted practice and took Akaya too close to bloodshot mode." I admitted, my head slightly bowed.

Something hit my cheek, sending my head to face towards the right. A loud smack registered and pain began to seep through the adrenaline.

A small squeak of surprise made me wince.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada bellowed at me.

I bowed my head, "It won't happen again, fuku-buchou."

"See that it doesn't," Yukimura coldly stated, "Everyone return to practice."

I pulled my head up and winced as I held my face, "Not as bad as I thought it would be," I muttered to myself.

"Mamoru-nii-chan are you okay?" Sakuno asked nervously, pulling away from Yagyu.

I nodded and picked up my racket, "Don't worry about it Sakuno-chan," I murmured, ruffling her hair as I passed, "Just watch how Jackal-senpai and I play, kay?"

She nodded at me with a downcast face. I scowled and pinched her cheeks, "Are you defying your older cousin?!" I mock scolded.

She squealed and I let her go, "I'm okay, I swear." I reassured, walking past her.

"Mamoru?" Akaya asked as he matched my pace.

I glanced at my best friend and nodded, patting his shoulder, "Yeah." I quietly responded, heading towards the court.

I casually bounced the ball at the baseline, "My serve, right Jackal-senpai?"

Jackal nodded with an unreadable expression.

I threw the ball up and served it towards Jackal.

* * *

Infamous slaps!


	17. 16: Mistreatment

WARNING: VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD

* * *

I knocked on the door to the office, knowing Yukimura and Sanada would be inside.

"Come in," Yukimura's soft voice called.

I entered and was surprised to see the captain alone, "Sanada-fuku-buchou-?"

"Went home," Yukimura interrupted, "Why? Did you need him?"

I shook my head, "No, just you said if I knew something was gonna happen-"

Yukimura cut me off, "Right, when do you think this will happen?"

I grit my teeth, "I'm taking a leave of school for a week."

His blue eyes widened a fraction, "A week." he repeated.

I nodded and gulped to myself, "I'll be gone tomorrow which is Saturday and will be back to normal by Monday. If I can come back earlier, I will."

Yukimura gave me an odd look, "How serious is this?"

I grit my teeth and refrained myself from telling the truth, "It will keep me paralyzed for awhile. I'll be fine."

Yukimura stared me down for a couple more seconds before nodding, "I see. If you need anything, contact us at any time."

* * *

After Saturday's tennis practice, Yukimura was with Yanagi when it happened. They were at a cafe, peacefully sipping their drinks and reading their own respective books. That's when he received a phone call.

Yukimura set down his book and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Yanagi looked to him, "Is it Genichirou?"

Yukimura looked to the caller id and narrowed his eyes, "No," he answered shortly before answering the call, "Moshi moshi, Kirigaya-san?"

Yukimura could see his friend raise an eyebrow at him, after all they had given the team the excuse that he was visiting relatives in another prefecture.

"Yukimura-kun," their junior's father's voice greeted, and Yukimura knew something was wrong. The father sounded exhausted, not physically, but mentally exhausted, "I promised that I wouldn't call you or Sanada-kun, but I think this is too much for me to handle." the man sighed on his side of the phone, "Sanada-kun said he was on his way to our home but it would take awhile as he was in Tokyo. I was hoping that you were closer."

Yukimura felt an unfamiliar panic well up within him, "Is Mamoru-kun okay?" he asked hurriedly into the phone, already gathering his things, his feet on the floor ready to bolt.

Yanagi gave him a confused look, "Wha-" he sputtered, unused to his friend's panicking, "Seiichi what's wrong with Kirigaya-kun?"

The father on the other side paused, "Yukimura-kun calm down. If he survived before, he'll survive this." he reassured the team captain, "Now tell me who that person with you is."

Yukimura took a deep breath to calm down and sat back down, "Yanagi Renji," Yanagi perked at the mention of his name, "He's a member of our tennis team-"

"Ah," the man interrupted, "The remaining member of the 3 Monsters of Rikkaidai." the man seemed to think before sighing, "Bring him with you. Mamoru said that he would tell Yanagi-kun everything soon anyways. Said that he was way too observant to not pick up some hints."

Yukimura motioned at his friend to pack up his stuff.

"And to answer your question about Mamoru's wellbeing." the man chuckled weakly, "I would be lying if I told you he was fine."

Yukimura felt something lodge up in his throat.

"Please hurry," the father pleaded, "For Mamoru's sake."

Yukimura heard the phone call cut off and he turned to his friend, "Renji, let's go."

Yanagi followed his friend but did not hesitate to ask questions, "Where are we going? What's wrong with Mamoru?"

Yukimura flagged down a taxi and looked towards his friend as it slowed to a stop in front of them, "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Sanada burst through the front door and saw Kirigaya Raiden sitting on the couch with his head in his lap, "Kirigaya-san," he breathed out quietly.

The man looked up and smiled weakly, "Ah, Sanada-kun…Yukimura-kun and Yanagi-kun are downstairs. I'll take you." the man shaking got up and led the teen to the staircase that only lead to a door.

The man stopped at the top of the stairs, "Sanada-kun," he stopped the teen from going forward.

Sanada looked up curiously but did not say anything.

The man swallowed, "What is happening down there is not for the weak of heart. You do not have to go down there if you don't want to. You are allowed to leave if you don't think you can handle it. I… even if I wanted to be there for Mamoru I don't think I could." he paused as if he was thinking, "And I'm sorry, for what you're about to see."

Sanada stared after the man, seeing only a shadow of the man that had greeted them at the door after Mamoru had collapsed.

Sanada looked down the stairs and couldn't fathom what had caused such a reaction out of the man. He dropped his bag and jacket at the top of the stairs and slowly descended down. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it to open.

As soon as he opened the door, a blood curdling scream reached his ears, followed by screeches of pain that made his mind go blank. He stepped into the room as the yells calmed down, soft reassurances from another voice he recognized trying to calm the first voice.

 _Another_ voice he recognized. Sanada felt his blood run cold as the first voice began to chuckle, almost maniacally. Sanada _recognized_ that voice.

His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and all he could see was their gray eyed junior sprawled on the floor, covered in sweat and blood as he grinned bitterly up at him, a red gleam covering his teeth.

" _Hahaha...fuck,"_ the young teen cussed, "' _thought it was bad enough when dad called Buchou and Yanagi-senpai over,"_ he winced as he shifted his body to get a better look at Sanada, " _But to call you too Fuku-buchou?"_ He laughed drily, " _That's fucked up."_

Sanada felt his knees start to weaken as he fully took in Kirigaya Mamoru's appearance.

Rope marks were burned into pale wrists, ankles, and forearms of the junior. The normally somewhat pristine black hair was tousled and messed up, dried blood flakes falling from it as the teen moved. Dark purple bruises laced the teen's face, torso, and legs, all of them at least the size of a softball and at most the size of a basketball. Dark red blood coated the teen's forearms and thighs, pale pink scars left on the skin as the only proof of what had happened. A hand mark was on the teen's throat and seeing the whipping scars on the teen's back made him want to throw up.

 _This._ Sanada realized, _was torture._

" _Oi, Sanada-fuku-buchou,"_ the teen's hoarse voice brought him back to his senses, " _I recommend you actually listen to me, unlike Buchou and Yanagi-senpai, and get out while you haven't seen anything yet."_ the teen laid his head against the concrete ground, " _It sure as hell doesn't get much fucking prettier than this."_

Sanada grit his teeth, clenching his fist, "Kirigaya," he growled, emotions overwhelming him.

The teen suddenly began to laugh, his whole body rocking as he did so, " _Sorry, I forgot!"_ he exclaimed, " _No cussing. Old habits die hard."_ the teen tried to justify, " _The only thing you can really bring back from war is a colorful vocabulary."_

"Mamoru!" a voice snapped.

It took Sanada that moment to remember that there were others in the room. He looked towards Yanagi who sat frighteningly still against the wall, his knees brought up to his chest as he silently watched the exchange with open eyes, eyes that had sunken in.

He looked towards Yukimura who was kneeling by the junior's side, blood covering his clothes and hands as he tried to force the teen on the floor to calm down, "Mamoru, now isn't the time, you need to brace yourself for the-"

Yukimura was brutally cut off by a disgruntled scream that left the teen's mouth as he held onto his stomach with bloodied arms.

In those few seconds, Sanada saw many things.

Yanagi, who had been still every since he walked in, had clamped his hands over his ears. Yanagi strangely, however, kept his eyes focused on the teen, allowing Sanada to see that his friend's mouth was opening and closing, muttering words to himself at a mile per second.

Yukimura, who had looked calm, composed, and in control, immediately covered his mouth with bloodied hands in horror, his bright blue eyes wide in terror and fright, seeing the teen suffer in pain before him.

Mamoru, who had been nearly hysterical, spouting nonsense ever since he had walked in, had cried out in pain and began to sob loudly.

Sanada could feel his mind whirring at a mile at minute, trying to comprehend what was happening as it occurred before him. Sanada felt his knees buckle as a thought hit him.

 _If Mamoru was 12 years old now and his injuries occur at the same point in time that happened in his last life, Mamoru had experienced the same pain he was feeling now as a child. A child who didn't know anything about the horrors of the world and how merciless people could be._

Sanada grit his teeth.

 _He had to do something._

He headed to Yanagi first. He spoke softly, to not startle anyone in the small room, but also loud enough to be heard over the heart wrenching sobs, "Renji."

The teen looked up towards him and stared, mouth hanging open as he was mid sentence, as if he was unable to comprehend who he was. Yanagi stared a bit longer before opening his mouth, "...Gen...ichirou?" he asked in wonder.

Sanada nodded and held out a hand, "I'll take over for now. Head up and take a breath." he said in the steadiest voice he could muster, "Come on Renji."

The data master stared at the hand for a full ten seconds before taking it. Sanada pulled him up and pushed him halfway up the stairs before he left.

He turned back to see that the black haired teen had stopped sobbing and was catching his breath on the floor.

Yukimura had let his hands drop to the ground but he stayed in the same position, staring at their charge.

"Seiichi," he called, making the child of god flinch.

He looked up to Sanada and cleared his throat, "Genichirou." he greeted.

Sanada pulled him up by the forearm, "Go wash the blood off your arms and have some tea. I'll take care of this."

Yukimura tried to escape his grip, "No, Genichirou, I can stay, he needs us-"

"SEIICHI!" Sanada had shouted, eliciting a whimper out of their charge, but also successfully shocking Yukimura out of his hysterics. Sanada lowered his voice, "Go." he quietly urged.

Yukimura nodded weakly and walked shakily up the stairs, not turning back once.

Once Sanada and Mamoru were alone, he approached the teen, "Kirigaya?" he asked softly.

The teen looked up at him and held out a hand, "Fuku-buchou…" his eyes were glossed over, "When did you…?"

Sanada bit his tongue from saying anything to worsen his mood, "That doesn't matter, just relax," he soothed, pulling the teen's broken body closer to him, holding him close.

The teen looked around and mustered up a weak smile, "Thank you, fuku-buchou." the teen promptly closed his eyes and began to quietly snooze on his vice captain's lap.

Sanada felt the calm before the storm facing him. The worst had obviously happened while Yukimura and Yanagi had been there. Sanada had sped here in a car and that had taken him thirty minutes. If Kirigaya had called Yukimura second and were at the cafe they often frequented, Yukimura and Yanagi could had been down there for at most twenty minutes.

Sanada swallowed and tensed, if this was how it was, how long would Sanada last, seeing his junior suffer as he just watched, unable to do anything?

* * *

Yukimura thought he was mature for his age. Death and sickness wasn't anything new to him, his grandmother had been living with cancer ever since it was discovered to be in it's early stages when he was born. Despite all the money, medicine, and treatments thrown into saving her, she slowly became worse and worse as time went on. He was at his grandmother's death bed when she passed away after seeing him graduate from elementary school.

Out of all the things he expected to see when he rushed to the Kirigaya home, torture had not even crossed his mind.

Mamoru would talk about war and rebellion in his world, battles of life and death, but he did so, so casually. Like it wasn't a huge part of his life. So, Yukimura thought that despite living in a war torn world, Mamoru had gotten lucky and lived a somewhat normal life for his world's standards.

It was the complete opposite, Yukimura realized as Kirigaya Raiden explained what his son's past life had been like. His family murdered or immobilized at age eleven, recklessly joining a rebellion as a child and learned the best ways to kill people, only to be caught as a Resistance member. Government officials had dragged him to prison by the collar and interrogated a twelve year old child for answers.

Yukimura looked at his hands, blinking as he thought the blood he had washed off before had remained on his hands.

Even with the father's warnings, he wasn't prepared to walk in to see Kirigaya Mamoru half naked on the concrete floor in a dim lit room, his back arched and toes curled as he clawed at something imaginary at his throat, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Yukimura could still hear the strangled noises Mamoru made as he tried to ease the invisible force on his throat in order to breathe.

At that point, Yanagi had been a ways behind him and had not seen the atrocities behind the door. Yukimura did his best to push Yanagi away but it was futile as sobs began to leave the breathless teen's mouth when cuts began to magically appear and heal on his arms, legs, and torso.

Yukimura ran towards the junior and did his best to calm him and talk him through the pain, but no matter what he did, nothing got to Mamoru. That's when Yukimura began to panic and threw on his mask of courage to shake some sense into the hysteric teen.

Only for Sanada to arrive and urge him out.

Yukimura focused on the tea cup and looked towards the floor, unable to think of anything but his junior.

* * *

Yanagi felt that with enough thought and effort, anything in the world could be solved or logically explained. The fact that the child of god told him with a straight face that Kirigaya Mamoru was reborn into their world after dying in a war and was receiving injuries he had suffered in his past life into this one, he thought maybe there was something slipped into his tea.

When Kirigaya Raiden greeted them and briefly warned them, asking if he had been told the story, in which Yukimura had replied yes, he thought he had gone insane.

But when he saw the blood spurting from cuts that had already closed up all over the writhing pale body before him, his mentality began to crash.

It didn't make any logical sense, but it was clearly happening in front of him. It was too real, Yukimura wouldn't bother creating such an elaborate and ridiculous story like that. All evidence pointed this torture before him to be real.

Yanagi threw up a bit into his mouth as soon as he realized that.

His junior continued to writhe in pain, recognizing that both him and his captain were here, calling his father unbelievable for calling them both here. He became hysteric.

Yanagi searched his mind for any solution, any reliever, any way to MAKE THE PAIN STOP.

Before he knew it, his thoughts had jumbled together as equations and words and he was muttering them to himself, but even to him, it meant nothing.

It was Sanada calling out to him did he regain his senses and compose himself.

Yanagi finished the last of the tea and closed his eyes, exhaustion hitting him.

* * *

Sanada pulled himself out of the room two hours later, his cap covering his eyes. Blood was splattered onto his clothes and the way that his lips were turned down showed that he had seen similar things that both Yukimura and Yanagi had seen.

Kirigaya Raiden was the first to greet him. Sanada opened his mouth, "I think the worst has passed for today. Nothing has happened within the last 45 minutes."

Yukimura looked towards his childhood friend, "Genichirou," he called, but Sanada didn't seem to hear.

"I suggest someone stay with him overnight." Yanagi spoke up, speaking for the first time in hours, "for support," he clarified.

Raiden looked over at the three teenage boys in his living room, "I'm sorry, I dragged you all into this. This isn't something that kids your age should be experiencing," silencing all three of them, "I thought I would be enough for Mamoru but… _that_ was getting to me." Raiden could see that all the teens understood what he meant as they reacted uncomfortably, "I couldn't even get through half way before I called out to you all." The tall man laughed bitterly to himself, "Maybe you won't feel this until you become a parent, but there's nothing worse than seeing the child that you raised suffering as you just watch helplessly."

He looked towards the teens, "I'll drive you all home now, thank you for giving me a break." he said with a tone of finality.

All three teens knew that they were all feeling the same range of emotions, and they had all centered on one thought. They didn't want to leave Mamoru's side.

To Yukimura's and Sanada's surprise, Yanagi was the first to jump up, "We would like to stay here and support Mamoru."

Raiden gaped at the determined expressions on the teens, "You three should no-"

"Mamoru is not just a teammate to us, Kirigaya-san." Yukimura cut in, "He's family. And if one of us suffering, we protect and support them with everything we have."

Raiden stared at them, mouth wide open before chuckling, "Fine." he gave in, "But you have to make an excuse to your parents. I won't lie to them."

* * *

With a few calls and distribution of comfortable clothing, Yanagi found himself lying next to his junior on a separate futon, wrapped in warm blankets. Yanagi moved the hair out of the teen's pale face, sighing, "You act so strong, bearing the pain and demanding that no one else know about it."

Yanagi flinched as a chuckle escaped the pale teen's lips, "Is that what it looks like?" he asked, a hint of bitterness in Mamoru's voice.

The teen opened his dark eyes to meet Yanagi's, "Tou-san probably told you that I was interrogated when this all happened. To rebels, there is only one law that applies to them: execution when discovered, kill on sight. That is, unless, the rebel has potential useful information." he held out a shaking hand that Yanagi immediately took into his own, "There were rumors that there was a member of the resistance with a high clearance level, and that he was only a child."

Yanagi silently listened to the story, already seeing where it was going, "They were baseless, but I didn't know that then. Those rumors were false and had stemmed completely out of nowhere. I was mistaken as that operative and tortured for information I didn't have." the teen rasped out, his voice raw.

Yanagi belatedly realized that Sanada and Yukimura were listening in from the doorway but didn't say anything as the teen continued, "I have something to confess, senpai."

Yanagi focused on his junior's face and felt his heart crumble, "Every time they demanded me for answers, I told them I didn't know anything. They didn't believe me. I begged and begged for them to spare my life right until other Resistance operatives had launched a planned attack on the police."

Tears leaked from the teen's eyes, " _Fuck… I'm so, so sorry."_ the teen ground out, " _If I wasn't reborn you three could have lived lives without seeing this shit."_ he exclaimed with a trembling voice, " _I'm so sorry…"_

None of them had the heart to speak up, listening to the anguished cries of their junior.

* * *

So... This is the mature section


End file.
